Taiyou: Mi océano eres tú
by Kamisumi Shirohoshi
Summary: UA. Las sirenas y tritones, desde hace cientos de años, se esconden de los humanos, la única vez que se arriesgan de ser vistos, es cuando se van lejos de su territorio, para su rito más sagrado: Reproducirse. (La portada de la historia es de la artista Akane Tsukino Kou)
1. Tritón

Nuevamente tomando prestados los personajes de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es mia. Espero te guste.

Breviario cultural: Taiyou es oceano en japones :)

Resumen: UA. Las sirenas y tritones, desde hace cientos de años, se esconden de los humanos, la única vez que se arriesgan de ser vistos, es cuando se van lejos de su territorio, para su rito más sagrado: Reproducirse.

.

.

**Tritón.**

El perfecto pecho de Seiya, era iluminado, por los rayos de la luna, entraban por el orificio del techo de roca, su abdomen bien formado, se acentuaba por la humedad en su piel, el agua lo cubría de la cintura para abajo, sus brazos torneados sostenían todo su peso, en la orilla de piedra blanca, alzo su barbilla y miro a su amiga de todas las noches, tan blanca y redonda como una perla, sus ojos azules brillaron y una sonrisa se instalo en su boca.

Pero su relajación fue cortada, por el agua que le aventó su hermano mayor en la cara, quien emergió del agua.

—**¡Taiki!**

—**No sé porque te gusta este lugar.**

—**Ni yo, pero me agrada mucho, ¿Qué haces aquí?**

—**Nuestros padres me enviaron a buscarte, para darte las enseñanzas finales.**

—**Pero si me las sé de memoria, desde que tenía ocho años las he escuchado.**

—**Pues están nerviosos, por ti y el grupo tan peculiar que irá contigo.**

—**No creo que por todo el grupo, supongo que están preocupados por que irán conmigo Mina y Yaten, no se cual es el problema, en primera tu iras con nosotros, en segunda accedí a su capricho, mi pareja será Kakkyu.**

La enorme cola purpura de Seiya se agito en el agua, salpicando un poco a Taiki.

—**No te hagas el difícil, vamos ya, además tenemos que dormir bien, partimos en la madrugada.**

Seiya chasqueo la lengua, pero tenía que obedecer, se sumergió en las profundidades del océano, junto con Taiki, nadaron un buen rato, hasta llegar a la entrada de una caverna, varios peces de colores, pasaron a su lado, al salir de la cueva entraron a una enorme cámara, hecha de cristal, en el centro de esta había un castillo, nadaron hacia la entrada principal, era custodiada por dos tritones, como ellos, les hicieron una reverencia cuando pasaron, era de rigor, pues ambos eran los príncipes del océano.

Los reyes los recibieron con una sonrisa, pero no estaban solos, una docena de jóvenes, los acompañaban, entre ellos Kakkyu se alegro mucho al ver a Seiya, nado hasta él, lo tomo del brazo.

—**Está de más repetir todo — **anunció el rey Mamoru, desde su trono, su cola era purpura como la de Seiya **— pero para que no haya ninguna duda, repetiré las reglas más importantes: solo está permitido emerger en las islas indicadas en el mapa, la estancia máxima en el lugar es de tres días. **

—**Pórtense bien— **dijo la reina Reiko, su mirada se dirigió a su hijo menor, Seiya solo rodo los ojos.

En la madrugada del día siguiente partieron, todo el reino los despidió, Ami la esposa de Taiki no los acompaño, pues aún cuidaba su primer hijo, concebido el año anterior.

Durante el viaje, las sirenas, amigas de Kakkyu, exclamaron su envidia, por tener como pareja al príncipe Seiya, el tritón más hermoso del océano.

—**¿Por qué no nadas con ellas?— **pregunto Yaten a Mina.

—**No nos llevamos bien, desgraciadamente, Ami no vino, ella si me comprende.**

—**O más bien es la única que te soporta.**

—**No me digas esas cosas, o no me portare bien contigo.**

Yaten se ruborizo.

Atravesaron un banco de peces plateados, y se cruzaron en el camino de unas tortugas, Seiya abrazo a una. Kakkyu vio la escena un poco molesta, a pesar de ser considerada la sirena más bella del reino, Seiya nunca la había abrazado.

—**Pero en unas horas eso cambiara—** pensó con una gran sonrisa.

Mina se asusto al escuchar un gran estruendo, en la superficie había una gran tormenta, todo nadaron hacia el fondo, después de un rato, las aguas volvieron a calmarse.

Taiki llevaba un mapa dibujado en una enorme concha, sonrió al percatarse de que habían llegado, todos emergieron del agua, el sol estaba en su máximo punto, Seiya fue el primero en avanzar.

Eran tres islas, podían escoger la que quisieran para el rito, no tenían que estar juntos para llevarlo a cabo.

Para los humanos ese lugar era conocido como Triangulo del diablo, por considerarlo peligroso, y estaba situado muy cerca de Tokio.

Seiya fue el primero en correr por la playa, vestía una especie de bermuda, tejida con algas marinas, igual todos los demás. Como estaban hambrientos, por el largo viaje, Taiki propuso, que las mujeres buscaran frutos en la isla y los hombres, inspeccionarían la zona, Seiya se fue rápidamente con Yaten, y Mina se las ingenio para ir con ellos.

—**Me gustaría escaparme**— dijo Seiya.

Mina le sonrió y Yaten arqueo la ceja.

—**No te asustes**— le dijo al peli plateado—** solo, vamos a otra isla, será una travesura.**

Mina convenció a Yaten y se volvieron a sumergir en el agua, durante su viaje se toparon con muchos pedazos de metal, eran restos de una embarcación, al cabo de un rato salieron a otra playa. Pero lo que encontraron ahí, no fue nada divertido, había dos cuerpos en descomposición llenos de gusanos, Mina apretó el brazo de Yaten, asustada.

—**Humanos— **dijo Seiya**— debieron adentrarse demasiado en la zona, como siempre todos habrán muerto.**

—**A lo mejor no**— comento Mina.

Señalo unas pequeñas pisadas en la arena, que se adentraban en la jungla, las siguieron no muy convencidos, después de un rato, Yaten tomo el brazo de Seiya.

—**Me siento deshidratado, tambien Mina, mejor volvamos.**

—**Ustedes vuelvan, yo seguiré un poco más.**

—**Seiya.**

—**Lo prometo.**

Lo dejaron solo, al cabo de un rato, Seiya escucho que alguien lloraba, su sorpresa fue enorme al ver a un humano, en una fosa, estaba completamente cubierto de lodo, sus miradas se cruzaron, lo que le impacto, fueron esos ojos azules.

.

.

* * *

**Comentario.**

Para comenzar la celebración del cumple de Usagi, le voy a regalar a un Tritón, de coleta azabache

.

.

_**Escribir es mi placer, anhelo se convierta en mi virtud.**_

_**EstrellaBlanca**_


	2. Rito

**.**

**.**

**2\. Rito**

Seiya aventó una liana.

—**¡Agárrate fuerte!**

Pero no logro subir, estaba demasiado deshidratada y débil. El mismo tendría que ir por ella. Y a pesar de que era inexperto en la superficie, Seiya logro bajar y sacarla.

—**¿Cómo te llamas?**

Ella tembló entre sus brazos y dijo quedamente: Usagi.

—**Mi nombre es Seiya**.

Temblaba por la falta de agua, pero sobre todo por la tristeza, había vivido momentos terribles, la última vez que vio a sus padres, estaban tendidos en la playa y no respiraban; pero la mirada de Seiya, por alguna razón, la tranquilizo.

Seiya tambien comenzó a sentirse débil, no había bebido nada del vital liquido, sumergirse era la mejor opción, afortunadamente escucho el sonido de una cascada, decidió llevarla ahí, cargándola en sus poderosos brazos, procuro no mojarse, se hinco para tomar agua con sus manos, no quería mojar sus piernas, no debía hacerlo, porque su cola de tritón regresaría y no deseaba espantar a la chica, ella se hinco a su lado y tambien bebió agua, con mucha desesperación, el tritón se preguntaba que color de piel y de cabello tendría, porque el lodo la cubría completamente.

Ella vio su reflejo en el agua, se avergonzó mucho, estaba demasiado sucia y el chico lindo de al lado, parecía un modelo de televisión. Se apresuro a la cascada, intento lavar sus jeans y su playera, ya más limpios se dio cuenta que eran solo pedazos de tela colgando de ella, en su cuerpo solo tenía algunos golpes y rasguños. A regañadientes se quito la ropa y solo quedo con su conjunto de ropa interior, de color rosa, su vergüenza regreso, no podía quedarse eternamente escondida en la cascada, tenía que salir y darle las gracias, por sacarla de la fosa, por salvar su vida.

—_**Allá voy, hare de cuenta que estoy en bikini**_— pensó.

Camino despacio.

—_**Bikini, dije, ¡que pena!, mejor solo pensare que somos dos turistas, que nos encontramos en nuestras vacaciones.**_

Él suelo de roca, estaba resbaladizo, pero ya cuando estaba a dos pasos de llegar a Seiya, quien aun tomaba agua, le cayó encima, y lo tiro al agua.

—**¡Perdón, perdón!**

Seiya emergió del agua, pero no salió, pues ya su cola había regresado.

—¡**Por Poseidón, que hermosa eres!**

Exclamo sin preocuparse por su transformación. Ella se ruborizo, pero el agua de la laguna era tan cristalina, que logro ver su cola.

—**¡Eres un tritón!**— exclamo eufórica señalándolo — **¡No me gusta el pescado!**— Seiya frunció el seño— **lo que quiero decir es que como no me gusta no lo como, aunque mi madre me obligaba, que por que es rico en omega tres**— Seiya sigue frunciendo el seño y sonriendo divertido, de las ocurrencias de la rubia— **de hecho soy vegetariana, pero si me encuentro con una planta que hable, me moriré de hambre.**

—**Pues si existen**— afirmo Seiya desde al agua.

—**¡No!**

—**Si.**

—**¿Entonces tu que comes?**

—**Me como las que no hablan**— Seiya soltó una carcajada— **solo bromeaba.**

Ella tambien comenzó a reír.

—**Voy a salir**— anuncio Seiya— **pero me he quedado sin mi ropa, especial.**

Ella entendió el mensaje y se dio la vuelta, nunca había visto a un hombre desnudo, ¿un tritón desnudo, contaría?

Seiya salió, en sus manos llevaba su ropa de algas, su cola se empezó a secar, mientras arreglaba su bermuda. Usagi se sentó y su vergüenza regreso, al sentir la mirada penetrante de Seiya en su espalda, se le había olvidado que estaba en ropa interior.

—**Me sorprende que no te asustaras**— comento Seiya mientras cubría su desnudez, miro la espalda de Usagi, por fin había descubierto el color de su piel, y ese cabello dorado, nunca se había impresionado por ninguna sirena, y ahora estaba anonadado por Usagi.

—**Soy como una niña, fantasiosa, creo en los unicornios, las hadas y por supuesto las sirenas, tambien en los extraterrestres.**

La sonrisa cantarina de Seiya, hacía estragos en el estomago de Serena, simplemente era encantador.

—**¿Cuántos años tienes?**— pregunto Seiya.

—**Diecinueve, ¿y tú?**

—**Veinte.**

—¡**Perfecto!**

—**¿Cómo?**

—**Nada.**

Usagi se ruborizo, Seiya ya vestido con su bermuda verde, se sentó a su lado.

—**Al llegar a la playa vimos los cuerpos…**

Usagi comenzó a llorar. Seiya la abrazo.

—**Eran mis padres**— dijo entre sollozos.

—**Perdóname, no debí mencionarle tan ligeramente.**

.

.

Mina y Yaten, no regresarían, ni se preocuparían por Seiya, comenzaron a estar muy "entretenidos".

.

.

Taiki comenzó a buscar a Seiya con Kakkyu, estaba furiosa, era la única que no había cumplido con el rito.

.

.

Casi anochecía.

—**Tengo una sensación extraña.**

Seiya se toco el abdomen, era hambre, la sensación era diferente ahora que tenía piernas.

—**Buscare comida, tu espérame, no me gustaría que te lastimaras.**

—**Soy un tritón, no un inútil.**

Ella sonrió, ambos se metieron a la jungla, encontraron mucha fruta, se toparon con algunos monos y guacamayas de colores, Seiya estaba maravillado, le habían contado que se toparía con todo eso, pero verlo era otra cosa, también le explicaron como encender una fogata.

—**Nunca había visto el fuego**— confeso Seiya— **es impresionante.**

—**No lo toques o te lastimaras—** advirtió Usagi.

Sus ojos brillaban a la luz de la fogata, Usagi quiso sonreír, pero nuevamente se quebró.

—**Siento mucho tu perdida.**

Seiya la abrazo, ambos se acostaron, ella se aferro a su pecho. El manto de estrellas y la luna los iluminaban. Se quedaron dormidos. Cuando Seiya despertó a la mañana siguiente no vio a Usagi, se levanto asustado.

—**¿Pero que me pasa? Si apenas la conozco**— pensó.

—**¡Buenos días!**

Dijo sonriente Usagi, traía mas fruta con ella. Seiya agradeció el gesto, después de desayunar fueron a la cascada, para tomar más agua. Usagi metió las piernas al agua, Seiya no, pero se acomodo a su lado.

—**Desde ayer, muero por preguntarte. ¿Qué haces aquí?**

Seiya se sonrojo, le daba pena contarle.

—**¿No me digas que te perdiste?**

—¡**Como se te ocurre eso!**

—**¿Entonces?**

Seiya cruzo los brazos seriamente.

—**Vine a reproducirme.**

—**¡Que!**

—**Lo que oíste, las sirenas y tritones lo hacemos en tierra, es nuestro rito más sagrado, lo hacemos de esta forma, porque nuestros ancestros pensaron, que si éramos capaces de arriesgarnos de esta manera y salir ilesos, éramos dignos de tener descendencia.**

Usagi se mordió el labio, y antes de que preguntara Seiya le confesó.

—**Como te imaginaras, no vine solo.**

—**Entiendo, me da pena, haberte quitado tu tiempo, supongo que debes regresar.**

Usagi se levanto y se dispuso a marchar, pero Seiya la tomo de la mano, sin pensarlo, solo dejándose llevar por lo que sintió hablo.

—**Me gustas.**

Ella abrió los ojos como platos.

—**No te creo, tu novia debe ser muy linda, así son las sirenas.**

—**No hay ninguna como tú, además no es mi novia, me la impusieron mis padres.**

—**Pero lo nuestro es imposible, yo soy un humana y tu un tritón, y además soy huérfana.**

Ella se fue corriendo, y Seiya no dudo en alcanzarla, la tomo por la cintura y recargo su barbilla en su hombro.

—**Perdóname, por decirte eso, estas pasando por un momento terrible, y yo solo pienso en tu piel y tus labios.**

Una corriente eléctrica por el cuerpo de Usagi, y se sonrojo.

—**Te voy a ayudar, para que salgas de aquí, algo se me ocurrirá, supongo que hay más parientes esperándote.**

Ella volteo y comenzó a llorar.

—**Eran mis únicos parientes, solo me quedan mis amigas, quien sabe si las vuelva a ver.**

Seiya acaricio su mejilla, enternecido, le dio un beso delicado en sus labios, para sorpresa de él, ella le correspondió, se aferro a su varonil espalda, y profundizo el beso de Seiya, los argumentos para no estar juntos se evaporaron, ella estaba muy vulnerable, en los brazos de un hermoso tritón; él no podía sentirse más atraído por la rubia, pero había algo más, algo que nunca había sentido por ninguna sirena, se había enamorado de ella.

Ambos comenzaron a flexionar sus rodillas, hincados, siguieron aferrándose el uno al otro, Seiya comenzó acariciar su espalda, no se habían dejado de besar ni un segundo, ella comenzó a acariciar su cabello, Seiya beso su barbilla, su cuello, ella gimió, se tiraron al suelo.

—**Yo nunca…**— susurro ella.

Seiya sintió un enorme placer al escucharla, la pureza de Usagi lo encendió más.

—**Yo tampoco**— dijo roncamente.

Él la acomodo en el suelo, ella le sonrió, invitándolo a seguir, atrapo nuevamente sus labios; con delicadeza, Seiya deslizo sus dedos por su sostén, y lo comenzó a bajar lentamente, dejándola sin esa prenda, las orejas de Seiya se pusieron rojas, al sentir en sus labios sus pezones, los beso con frenesí, ella suspiro. Con movimientos rápidos, ambos se quedaron completamente desnudos, rodaron por el suelo y cayeron al agua, al cual brillaba por los rayos del sol, que caían sobre ella.

—**¡Aun tienes piernas! ¿Por qué?**

Él se sonrojo por lo que iba a decirle.

—**Porque estoy listo, para hacerte el amor.**

Usagi iba a decir algo, pero Seiya nuevamente la beso, sus sabanas eran las aguas cristalinas y brillantes de la laguna, el sonido de la cascada, silenciaba sus gemidos de placer, Usagi deseaba con locura a Seiya, se sorprendió de sí misma, siempre había sido muy tímida con los chicos, y ahora simplemente era fuego en el agua, sus piernas abrazaron las caderas de Seiya, permitiéndole entrar, él sostuvo sus caderas con una mano, para que pudieran ser uno solo, con la otra, no permitía a Usagi tomar aire, sus labios no se separaban. Usagi se arqueo, ese movimiento permitió que Seiya besara su cuello, y mayor acercamiento, ambos gimieron por eso, el clímax llego por fin, Usagi grito tan fuerte que incluso unas aves salieron asustadas del lugar.

.

.

Kakkyu iba caminando junto con Taiki, cuando vio las aves volar a lo lejos.

—**Vayamos hacia allá.**

.

.

.

_**Comentarios.**_

Si Kakkyu supiera porque volaron los pájaros, jajaja.

¡Felicidades Usagi! ¿Te gusto tu regalito?

Aunque pensándolo bien, desde mi perspectiva, siempre que regale algo a Usagi, tambien se lo estaré dando a Seiya, y viceversa . ¡Suertudotes!

Paulalunatica, ¿como ves? ¿Si fue lemon o sigo en Lime?

**.**

_**Escribir es mi placer, anhelo se convierta en mi virtud.**_

_**EstrellaBlanca**_


	3. Fundirme en ti

**.**

**.**

**3\. Fundirme en ti.**

**.**

Una característica de los tritones, era su oído agudo, Seiya reconoció la voz de su hermano, llamándolo, estaba a nada de llegar al lugar, beso en la boca a Usagi, para darle oxigeno y se sumergió en la laguna, junto con ella.

Taiki fue el primero en entrar al lugar, su mirada sagaz vio las prendas humanas y el short de algas de Seiya.

— ¿Qué has hecho?— pregunto para sí.

Antes de que Kakkyu entrara al claro, la detuvo.

—Vámonos tampoco está aquí.

—Pero…

—No apareceré si tú buscas, así de simple, a lo mejor ya regreso al punto de partida, si no está entonces propongo que dos dividamos y buscaremos de nuevo.

—Está bien, me gusta tu idea.

Una vez que se alejaron, Seiya emergió junto con Usagi, ella estaba desconcertada.

— ¿Qué fue eso?

—Me están buscando.

Seiya salió de un salto del agua, Usagi lo hizo a duras penas, ni siquiera pudo ponerse de pie, comenzó a sentir en su cuerpo el agotamiento y el dolor que le había provocado, la intimidad con el tritón.

— ¿Te lastime?— pregunto Seiya preocupado mientras se sentaba a su lado.

—Tal vez— gimoteo— me siento muy mal— llevo su mano a su cadera— _pero aun así… repetiría todo_— pensó sonrojada.

Seiya se sintió el ser más repulsivo del océano, apretó las manos, no sabía qué hacer, pero una cosa si era necesaria, moverse del lugar, conocía a su hermano; si él era el tritón más bello del mar, su hermano era el más inteligente, no sabía porque no lo había delatado, pero no esperaba una segunda oportunidad, la ayudo a vestirse, ella se veía mareada, la alzo en su brazos, lo más delicadamente posible, y agudizo el oído, para ir en el camino contrario a Taiki. Después de una hora encontró un claro, un árbol estaba en el centro, su tronco era muy grueso, supo que les serviría de refugio.

Cuando Usagi despertó, sintió la suavidad de una alfombra bajo ella, el musgo del árbol era muy suave, por un segundo pensó que todo había sido un sueño, y a la vez una pesadilla al recordar que sus padres estaban muertos, pero no estaba sola, recostado a su lado se encontraba Seiya, durmiendo.

—Se ve tan irreal, su mano acarició su mejilla.

Seiya había recolectado algo de fruta, Usagi sonrió y comenzó a comer, sin querer salpico un poco del jugo de una naranja al tritón, y este despertó.

—¿Cómo te sientes?— pregunto avergonzado, al no haber tenido ningún tacto al tomarla en el agua.

—Mucho mejor— sonrió, sus ojos se iluminaron por los pocos rayos del sol— solo necesitaba descansar.

—Me tenías preocupado.

Seiya sabía que aun su cometido no estaba cumplido, pues mientras Usagi dormía, se había vuelto a sumergir en la laguna, sin sufrir ninguna transformación, él sabía lo que eso indicaba, aún no había preñado a Usagi, y su cuerpo se lo pedía a gritos, que ahogaba en esa falsa cara de tranquilidad.

—No te veo contento por la buena noticia— dijo ella suspicaz— ¿Qué sucede?

Como podría decirle lo que necesitaba, sin ser vulgar, sin hacerla sentir como un objeto, ella podría creerle ¿que realmente la quería? De repente le pareció más fantasiosa esa idea, que su propia existencia en la vida de Usagi.

—Me estas preocupando— le dijo aventándole una naranja, que el hábilmente atrapo— creo que después de— se ruborizo, Seiya sonrió, le encantaba ese tono en sus mejillas— tú sabes…de…

—Hacerte el amor.

La temperatura de Usagi subió en un instante, pero también la de Seiya.

—Sí, bueno, creo que deberías tenerme confianza, puedes decirme lo que sea, después de confesarme lo que vi con mis propios ojos, que eres un tritón— se mordió los labios— y… ¡ya sabes que más!

Seiya contrajo sus piernas, y abrazo sus rodillas, tenía que decirle, ella tenía razón, no tenían cabida los secretos entre ellos, ya no.

—Necesito más de ti— esa declaración fue acompañada de una sonrisa traviesa— pero si tu no qui…

Usagi se aventó a sus brazos, besándolo.

—Te quiero…no me creas si no quieres— se confesó— no creía en eso del amor a primera vista, eso era solo para los cuentos que me gustan, pero tú— deslizo su dedo en la nariz de Seiya, quien ya estaba ardiendo más que el fuego que recién conoció— eres real, y ya eres parte de mi.

Ambos se acercaron, y a pesar de que ya se habían unido antes, se miraron como reconociéndose de nuevo, como pidiéndose permiso mutuamente. Seiya primero beso cada una de sus mejillas, aún sentados la atrajo hacia él, hábilmente desabrocho con sumo cuidado el sostén de Usagi, ¿como lo había hecho por segunda vez? Si no conocía esa prenda, las sirenas cubrían esa parte con conchas, pegadas con quien sabe que sustancia, no había explicación, solo pasión y amor, ahora si se tomo el tiempo suficiente de admirar el cuerpo de la rubia, una de sus manos delinearon el sonrojado rostro de ella, mientras Usagi, se perdía en esa mirada que la hipnotizaba, ambos respiraban lentamente, mientras los dedos de Seiya bajaron lentamente por su mandíbula, para llegar al centro de su pecho, y seguir su camino hasta chocar contra la intimidad de ella, quien ya no supo resistir, quería sentirlo, se subió en él, y abrazo con sus piernas el torso del tritón, que parecía esculpido por el mismo Poseidón, ambos aún sentados, soltaron un suspiro, al sentir como sus partes más ardientes se frotaban, se besaron con desesperación, porque de repente recordaron, quienes eran: una humana y un tritón, con un futuro incierto, ¿Cuánto tiempo más podrían estar juntos?

En base a esa pregunta, Seiya apretó fuertemente a Usagi contra él, beso su hombro.

—¿Quieres ser mi hembra?

Usagi parpadeo varias veces, no entendiendo bien.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Que estés a mi lado, que vivas conmigo, hasta el fin de nuestros días.

—Eso suena a matrimonio.

—No sé que es eso, pero si en tus termino significa lo que te estoy proponiendo, es eso entonces, aunque para mí ya eres mi hembra, pero tú no lo sabes, ahora que te has unido a mí, es imposible que yo pueda hacerlo con otra sirena, no sé si ustedes los humanos, funcionen igual— apretó su mandíbula celoso ante esa posibilidad, de que ella pudiera ser de otro humano.

—Pero no soy una sirena, y no sabes ahora, cuanto desearía serlo, y vivir contigo en las profundidades.

—Encontrare la manera, yo ya no puedo vivir sin ti.

Usagi comenzó a llorar, ante la idea, de que Seiya no pudiera encontrar una solución para ellos, lo único que atino a hacer Seiya fue a recostarla, y demostrarle con su cuerpo, cuanto la necesitaba, y que era verdad todo lo que le había dicho, beso sus labios tiernamente, mientras sus manos se abrían paso hacia la intimidad de ella, gimió al sentir como él exploraba su interior, los besos dejaron de ser tiernos, y se volvieron voraces, prácticamente se quedo sin voz, al sentir como entraba lentamente en ella, el tomo sus muñecas, y como si fuera su prisionera, la inmovilizo, mientras el comenzaba a penetrarla más fuertemente, y entonces ella hizo lo suyo, y lo aprisiono entonces con sus piernas, haciendo que Seiya gruñera de placer, al sentir como se fundían en uno solo, soltándola, buscando desesperadamente los senos de su hembra, lamiéndolos con dulzura y con ansiedad al mismo tiempo.

Usagi no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, si tuviera un reloj, se hubiera percatado de que habían sido horas, sin que Seiya tuviera piedad de ella; los pájaros, las bestias, la jungla, nada era tan salvaje como los sonidos que ella y el tritón emitían.

.

* * *

_**Aviso.**_

Voy a cambiar mi nombre en Fanfiction, estoy homologando mi identidad en la red, espero no causarles mucho ruido, mi nombre de autora sera_**: **_**_Kamisumi ShiroHoshi_. **Espero sigan esta historia, haré lo posible por actualizar pronto. Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios.

.

_**Escribir es mi placer, anhelo se convierta en mi virtud.**_

**Kamisumi ShiroHoshi**


	4. Sirena enfurecida

**Aclaración**. Los personajes son de la aclamada Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es mía.

.

* * *

**4\. Sirena enfurecida.**

**.**

Seiya estaba sumergido en la laguna, la cascada que caía al lado se escuchaba con fuerza, pues la noche había llegado, su cola de tritón destellaba, gracias al brillo de la luna, su cometido estaba cumplido, respiraba satisfecho, fueron horas las que paso amando a Usagi, la sentía tan presente en su piel, que el agua al hacerle cosquillas, hacían presentes a su amor, el agua tan vital para él, ahora paso a un segundo plano, se toco su húmedo y musculoso pecho con la mano, ahí donde su corazón no dejaba palpitar de emoción. Emergió del agua y su perfecto cuerpo de tritón quedo flotando, sus ojos zafiros miraron las estrellas y la media luna, alzo su mano derecha, como si deseara alcanzarla, bajarla y regalarla a su amor.

— _¡Soy tan feliz!_— pensó

—Has vuelto a la escena de tu imprudencia— lo regaño Taiki, Seiya lo miro haciendo la cabeza hacia atrás, sin salir de la laguna, su larga coleta azabache flotaba a su lado, como burlándose de su hermano— ¿sabes qué pasaría si tú…— la sonrisa triunfal de Seiya ahogaron sus palabras.

—Está consumado…— declaro Seiya cerrando los ojos, como si debiera estar tranquilo por ello— no hay nada que puedas hacer, la semilla esta en el interior de mi hembra.

Kakkyu los estaba espiando, supo que si seguía a Taiki encontraría a Seiya, al escucharlo, estrangulo una planta que estaba enfrente de ella.

—¡Pero es humana! ¡Cómo pudiste, has puesto en peligro nuestra existencia!

—No tiene porque ser así, la llevare conmigo, es más, ya sé donde fundare nuestro hogar.

—¿Qué disparates dices? Tú perteneces al agua, ella a tierra, no hay forma…

—Si la hay, pensé bien lo que hacía, aunque no me creas, la amo con toda mi alma y nada me separará de ella.

Kakkyu iba a salir de su escondite.

—_Mejor espero, tal vez no sea necesario hacer nada, seguramente los reyes desaprobarán esa unión, seguramente mi padre me apoyara, no por nada es el general del ejército _— pensó con una sonrisa— _mejor regreso con los demás, fingiré que no sé nada._

Finalmente Seiya salió de la laguna, tan pronto sus escamas se secaron, sus piernas volvieron, se paro enfrente de Taiki, ambos se miraron a los ojos.

—¿Qué piensas hacer?— pregunto Taiki.

—Primero debo hacerme responsable de la situación, hablare con nuestros padres, expondré mi caso, pero necesito que me hagas un favor, no quiero dejar sola a Usagi…

—Con que ese es su nombre.

—Sí, necesito que la cuides en lo que regreso, recuerda que un hijo mío crece ya en su interior, ¿no querrás dejar desprotegido a tu sobrino, verdad?

Taiki se puso tenso.

—Por favor— suplico Seiya— solo serán cinco días en lo que voy y regreso, seguramente querrán exponer el asunto ante el consejo de Neptuno, no sé cuanto tarden en deliberar, si me quieren mandar compañía no me opondré, solo serán cinco días, nadare como nunca.

—Está bien.

Una ráfaga de viento frio sacudió violentamente las coletas de los tritones.

—Iré a descansar, mañana la conocerás, te veré en el punto de encuentro.

Y Seiya desapareció entre la oscuridad de la selva.

.

.

Cuando Seiya regreso a su lado, Usagi dormía plácidamente, no tenía la condición física de su tritón, estaba muy cansada, su cabello estaba suelto y le servía como una manta natural, la beso con toda la pasión y desesperación que de repente embargo su corazón, tenía que separarse de ella, le dolía demasiado. Ella abrió los ojos, al sentir esos labios provocándola, finalmente se separaron.

—Hola dormilona.

Usagi sonrió y lo abrazo, ella aún no sabía que un hijo estaba en camino, pero su tritón si, había traído fruta y liquido para ella, incluso unos vegetales que ya había asado en unas varas, tenía que alimentarse bien, permitió que comiera con tranquilidad antes de soltarle la noticia.

—No sé que son estos vegetales, pero asados estuvieron deliciosos, ¡gracias mi amor!

Seiya estaba serio.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Tengo dos anuncios importantes que hacerte, el primero: estas preñada.

Usagi abrió los ojos, todo lo que sus cuencas se lo permitieron.

—¿Qué?

Bueno, estaba sorprendida, era consciente que en ningún momento se cuidaron.

—¡Claro, Seiya seguro ni conocía los condones!—pensó— a decir verdad, yo solo los he visto en los comerciales— Seiya tomo sus manos — ¿Voy a tener una sirenita?— pregunto con inocencia.

—No lo sé.

—¡Que va ser de mí!

Comenzó a llorar, Seiya la quiso abrazar, pero ella lo aparto.

—Yo me haré responsable, te lo prometo, construiré un barco y ahí vivirás con nuestra cría, ¡no te voy a desamparar!

—¿Te vas a casar conmigo? ¿Bajo mis leyes?

Seiya asintió.

—Haré todo lo que quieras, pero si tenemos una cría, tendrá que vivir en el océano, si nace un humano, estará contigo, por supuesto quiero estar al lado de ustedes, formar una familia, y para estar cerca de ustedes, nada mejor que un barco en altamar.

Usagi se sintió más relajada, viendo eso, Seiya le anuncio el otro asunto.

—Tengo que ir a mi reino, para hablar con mis padres.

—¡Me vas a dejar sola tan rápido!

—Tranquila, no será así, mi hermano te cuidara en lo que regreso, solo serán cinco días, te lo prometo por Poseidón.

Usagi comenzó a llorar, una profunda tristeza comenzó a nacer en su corazón, Seiya lo único que atino a hacer, es demostrarle cuanto la quería, el agua ya no era suficiente para su existencia, Usagi era tan necesaria, como ese sagrado liquido, pero ella se torno violenta, ya estaba desnuda, y lista para él, lo aventó al musgo verde, sorprendiéndolo.

—Usa…

Él se iba, regresaría, pero no lo vería, le dolía demasiado esa breve separación, necesitaba tatuarla en su piel, sin saber que ya lo había hecho, se monto en su tritón, y se besaron nuevamente. Después comenzó movimientos fuertes, frotándose, gimiendo, ella fue la primera en llegar al clímax, y eso basto para que él tambien lo lograra, sentir sus intimidades era deliciosamente insoportable.

—Te amo.— susurro Usagi en su oído, mordiéndolo.

Y nuevamente se acomodo, en ese sitio, que seguro era su favorito en el mundo, pero esta vez Seiya no le dejo solo el trabajo a ella, cada vez que ella se frotaba, el levantaba sus caderas, haciendo que su unión de profundizará más, finalmente la hizo gritar de placer, y lo gruñidos de Seiya tambien llenaron el silencio en la selva, ¡cuánto anhelaba Seiya repetir eso!, pero tenía que descansar para el largo viaje que le esperaba, ella fue la primera en dormir, le dio un beso en la mejilla y la abrazo.

.

.

Cuando Seiya llego a la playa de la mano de Usagi, aún no amanecía, se sorprendió al ver a Mina y a Yaten, al lado de Taiki , las olas y la brisa, eran apacibles.

—¡La humana!— dijo alegremente Mina, se acerco y se inclino en forma de saludo.

Taiki les había contado la situación a todos, incluyendo a Kakkyu, se sorprendió que ella tomara las cosas tan tranquilamente, se había ido con los demás, pero la sirena ya tenía un plan, para separarlos.

—Les presento a Usagi, mi hembra.

Ella se sonrojo.

—Gusto en conocerlos.

—El es mi hermano Taiki, te quedaras bajo su cuidado.

—Encantada, espero no provocar muchas molestias.

—No es tu culpa— dijo Taiki fríamente.

Seiya abrazo a Usagi, le dio un beso en los labios, ella se avergonzó de que estuvieran viéndolos, pero aun así le correspondió.

—El amor es maravilloso— dijo Mina.

Yaten estaba tan serio como Taiki, no sabían cómo acabaría todo eso, pero apreciaban a Seiya, esperaban que no tuviera demasiados problemas.

—Volveré por ti— fue la promesa de Seiya justo cuando el sol, emergía en el océano, llenándolo todo de luz, poco a poco.

—Te esperare…

Sus pies fueron acariciados, por el agua que llegaba a la playa.

Seiya, Yaten y Mina, se hundieron en el mar turquesa. Nunca antes habían visto que un tritón nadara a esa velocidad, de vez en cuando lo perdían, entre los bancos de peces, o en la espuma que dejaba como estela, hasta Yaten que era menos flexible que Mina, comprendió la apuración de su amigo.

.

.

—¿Por qué has llegado antes? ¿Dónde está Seiya?— pregunto el General Neflyte.

Kakkyu se contuvo de llorar o de gritar, su cabellera flotaba, su cola roja se movió tímidamente.

—No me preguntes padre, solo quiero estar sola, iré por ahí…tengo mucho que asimilar.

Y se alejo con una sonrisa, nadando, hasta perderse de la vista de Neflyte, ya había realizado la primera parte de su plan, que la vieran todos, con lo que se venía, nadie la juzgaría por no querer ver a nadie, nado tan veloz, necesitaba llegar a esa parte del océano, donde se encontraban sus enemigos naturales, estaba segura que estarían más que felices de llevarse a la hembra de Seiya, el hambre de venganza era superior a su cansancio, los corales de colores, pronto comenzaron a tornarse más y más oscuros, estaba segura que Seiya por fin había llegado al reino, y que pronto hablarían de su caso.

—Aprisa…más aprisa, falta poco estoy segura.

Las corrientes oceánicas arrastraban a varias tortugas, que logro esquivar con facilidad, una gran ballena gris paso a su lado.

—El único inconveniente es Taiki, lo sentiré tanto por Ami, seré la primera en consolarla.

En cualquier momento desfallecería, había nadado sin parar.

—No puede ser…

Se detuvo, una manta raya paso a su lado, seguida de más peces. Cerró los puños colérica.

—… creo que ya me perdí.

Un par de sombras, nadaron atrás de ella, el miedo instintivo que provoca el peligro natural, la tenso, sus rostro se vio desencajado, eran ellos no había duda, sus enemigos naturales: los *telquines; la habían olido al ingresar a su territorio.

.

* * *

**Comentarios.**

No pienso de ningún modo abandonar esta historia, así que tenme paciencia, ya que tengo otra en curso.

*Telquines: Ni sabía que existían, los vi en un libro, son enemigos naturales de las sirenas, tienen el torso de un humano, hay de tres tipos, el que manejare aquí son aquellos que tienen cola de serpiente.

Tenía la idea de meter humanos en la historia, senti que era muy predecible, quise cambiar por esta situación, usando solo criaturas fantásticas.

Gracias por sus reviews: Geisha-Alisha, Bombom Kou, .752, Usagi Kou Uchiha, Usagi Solis, Luna Ozcura dama del amanecer, Ajoyden, Serena Ryuuzaki, AliceSesshTaisho ,rogue85, Marie Choi Winchester Kou, PaulaLunatica, Marina Acero, lolitaMD19, Mirel Moon, me animan mucho, sobre todo cuando la inspiración me abandona. Tenganme paciencia!

.

_**Escribir es mi placer, anhelo se convierta en mi virtud.**_

**Kamisumi ShiroHoshi**


	5. Consejo

**Aclaración**. Los personajes son de la aclamada Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es mía.

**.**

**.**

**5\. Consejo.**

.

.

Una cola de serpiente envolvió el cuello de Kakkyu, aún así no estaba arrepentida de haber acudido a ellos, observo con detenimiento al telquín que tenía enfrente, nunca había visto uno en persona, solo los conocía por medio de dibujos, ambas razas llevaban más de medio siglo sin enfrentarse, cada vez que lo hacían, los océanos temblaban, Rubeus llevaba un par de aretes, en sus puntiagudas y grandes orejas, y pese al miedo que le provocaron, admitió que ellos también eran hermosos.

— ¿Qué haremos contigo?— dijo mirándola lascivamente, desde su cabeza hasta la punta de su cola.

Con dificultad ella contesto— Lle…llevarme…con tu rey.

Esmeralda apretó aún más el cuello de Kakkyu, por el atrevimiento de su petición, haciéndola gemir de dolor.

— ¿Será… que eres alguien importante? — su mano escamada acaricio su barbilla — No la mates— ordeno Rubeus a Esmeralda— presiento que nos trae alguna noticia interesante.

La cobriza cola de serpiente de Esmeralda soltó a la sirena asustada, Kakkyu respiro con fuerza, creando cientos de diminutas burbujas. Después la guiaron hacia un abismo, los peces o moluscos los evadían al toparse con ellos, a diferencia de las sirenas y tritones, los telquines eran criaturas temidas por casi todos los seres marinos, finalmente se perdieron en la oscuridad de una enorme grieta.

.

.

Seiya expuso el asunto, con claridad y puntualidad. Sus padres estaban sentados en sus tronos, el rey Mamoru lo miraba seriamente, Reiko como cualquier madre, estaba preocupada, había escuchado el rumor, de los que llegaron primero, era un suceso tan fuerte que ya todo el reino sabía de ello.

—La he elegido como mi hembra, y aunque sé que no debí hacerlo— su coleta azabache ondeaba en forma de "s"— ya lleva en su vientre una cría mía, quiero traerla conmigo— estiro sus brazos musculosos, como si mostrará su fuerza, tratando de imponerse — construiré un barco y lo anclare en la zona protegida, no quiero separarme de ella…

Murmuraciones llegaron de sus costados, a su izquierda y derecha, los tritones y sirenas, más veteranos, estaban sentados en unas gradas de coral, eran el consejo de Neptuno.

— ¡Ya está hablando como un humano!— estallo colérico el General Neflyte— ¡no puede traerla, está prohibido!

Varios le dieron la razón con sus cabezas. Mamoru lo reto con la mirada, por atreverse a hablar antes que él, Neflyte se volvió a sentar. Una enorme abertura estaba atrás del trono, donde se veían pasar peces pequeños, pero tambien enormes ballenas.

—Comprendo totalmente su molestia, — por supuesto se refería a Kakkyu— se perfectamente nuestras leyes, por eso deben recordar todos que hay una ley superior a esa prohibición: No se puede separar a un tritón y a su hembra, menos a un hijo de la hembra, tal como está escrito, no dice sirena sino hembra.

Nuevamente estallaron los desacuerdos.

—Aunque sea el príncipe Seiya— hablo con tranquilidad Setsuna, su cola verde oscuro se movió con elegancia— hay una pena por tener contacto con los humanos.

El primero en sonreír fue Neflyte, por lo menos tendría un consuelo, aunque era muy pequeño comparado con la tristeza que seguramente embargaba a su pobre hija Kakkyu, sin saber que ella en esos momentos, resolvía su problema por su cuenta.

—Con gusto aceptare el encierro, pero primero quisiera su consentimiento— sus ojos zafiros brillaron determinados— para primero traerla a salvo, si quieren añadir un año a mi encierro está bien.

Pero aunque era su padre, no acepto.

—Tu encierro solo será de un año como está escrito, por supuesto las visitas a tu hembra e hijo, no te serán negadas, tal como estipulan nuestras leyes— seis tritones rodearon al príncipe, era muy fuerte, someterlo sería un trabajo de varios— has hecho muy mal en desafiar nuestras costumbres, no estás para poner condiciones.

— ¡Pero padre…!

Mamoru alzo la mano para ordenarle callar, Reiko miro con tristeza a su hijo.

—Sin embargo, estoy de acuerdo en traerla a salvo, la zona protegida no es la apropiada, junto con el consejo veremos donde será su hogar final, pero debemos discutir antes, adonde la llevaremos primero.

El rey Mamoru se levanto del trono.

—El capitán Motoki será el encargado de ir por ella, junto con diez guerreros.

El rubio tritón se inclino ante el rey.

—Majestad, también deberíamos enjuiciar a su otro hijo, ¿Cómo fue posible que esto ocurriera?— pregunto desdeñosamente Neflyte.

Nuevamente el consejo se alboroto.

— ¡Taiki no tuvo nada que ver!— exclamo furioso Seiya, dos tritones lo sujetaron de los brazos— ¡Asumo toda la responsabilidad! ¡Suéltenme necesito ir yo mismo por ella, se lo prometí, se asustará!

Seiya deshizo el agarre, golpeando a ambos tritones, pero otros tres lucharon con él, lo amenazaron con sus lanzas filosas, pero a él no le importo, su corazón comenzaba a gritarle, que tenía que regresar, le arrebato la lanza a uno, era uno de los mejores guerreros del reino, pero de la nada, una red pesada le cayó encima, y un par de anguilas lo electrificaron para calmarlo, se contuvo de gritar, no quería darles esa satisfacción a los que estaban en su contra, que seguramente eran todos, y tampoco mostrar dolor ante su madre, aún así, su rostro se descompuso.

— ¡Detenlos!— suplico Reiko.

Pero su esposo, lo ordeno hasta que vio flaquear las fuerzas de su hijo.

Cuando salió Seiya custodiado por seis guerreros, Yaten nado veloz hacia ellos, pues el hermoso príncipe, a pesar de haber sido castigado, peleaba por ser liberado.

— ¡No lo compliques más!

—Amigo…—dijo lastimosamente— ella te conoce, ve por ella…

—Si— respondió con seriedad el tritón de cola plateada.

Mina se quedo atrás preocupada, por Seiya, Usagi y Ami.

.

.

Desde una sala de trono muy diferente, que más bien parecía salón de festejos, varias parejas se besaban o acariciaban sin pudor alguno, abundantes manjares en bandejas doradas estaban en una mesa de cristal, ellos a excepción de los tritones y sirenas, si comían otras criaturas del mar, en la cabeza de la gran mesa estaba el rey de los telquines: Diamante, flotando con su enorme cola de serpiente. Kakkyu se sentía asqueada de encontrarse en el lugar, pero si con eso lograba separar a la humana y a Seiya, sería feliz, se encontraba al lado de Diamante.

—Que interesante, una humana y el príncipe Seiya han concebido una cría, se escucha como todo un cuento de amor— termino diciendo burlonamente.

Las risas de las decenas de telquines estallaron, las manos de los telquines eran escamosas, como sus colas, no como las sirenas que tenían la piel más suave y lisa que los humanos.

— ¡No perdamos tiempo! – Nado hasta su trono, su larga cola de serpiente, verde con toques dorados se agito alegre, pero su cola tenía escamas puntiagudas, lo hacía resaltar y ver más amenazante — Rubeus, lleva contigo a un grupo de veinte, no mejor de treinta, y traigan a la humana, al príncipe Taiki también, pero si se pone pesado: mátenlo.

.

.

Cuatro días habían pasado desde entonces, Taiki miraba con otros ojos a Usagi, al principio no le dirigía la palabra, en las noches la escoltaba al árbol, que había sido como un hogar, un nicho de amor, para ella y Seiya, Taiki pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en la laguna, sumergido, pero alerta a cualquier señal de peligro, ella se había desvivido en atenciones para con él, llevándole comida, agua dulce, sonriéndole aunque el mostraba un rostro imperturbable.

Taiki se encontraba sumergido en la laguna, donde su hermano amo a Usagi por primera vez, miro el cielo, tiñéndose de rojo.

—_Ya es hora de que descanse, debe cuidar su salud._

Salió a buscarla, siempre la encontraba en la playa, en espera de Seiya. Aunque estaba lejos, escucho que ella lloraba, lo cual llamo su atención, porque no lo había hecho antes. Corrió, pensó que estaba lastimada.

—¿Estás bien?— pregunto consternado, y por primera vez sintiéndose culpable, de ser tan serio con ella, odiaba a los humanos, pero ella, era la hembra de su hermano, y estaba preñada, recordó lo sensible que eran las sirenas en esa etapa, pensó en Ami, cerro los puños molesto consigo mismo.

—Si— contesto limpiándose las lagrimas.

Tomo asiento a su lado, miro que ella tenía un montón de fruta a su costado.

—Perdóname, me he portado muy mal contig…

— ¡No!— Taiki abrió los ojos al escucharla gritar— tu perdóname a mí, Seiya me conto que tú tienes esposa, bueno hembra como les dicen— sonrió tímidamente— seguramente ella te extraña, tanto como yo a Seiya, y bueno tambien no has visto a tu hijo, ¡ah pero!, ¿no tienes hambre?— le ofreció una banana con una sonrisa.

Taiki vio su rostro con detenimiento, incluso se preocupaba por él.

—_No es como me imagine, es una humana diferente, siento su cálido corazón, y con razón mi hermano quedo prendado de ella, también es muy hermosa, sus ojos son como el océano, profundos..._

—¿O prefieres algo más agridulce?— pregunto cambiando la banana por una naranja.

Taiki se sonrojo ante sus pensamientos.

—_Si Ami me escuchara, me asaría la cola_— pensó con una sonrisa.

—¡Estas contento!— exclamo Usagi— verás que Seiya pronto vendrá, y volverás a tu hogar.

Taiki tomo la naranja y comenzó a pelarla, el sonido del mar acaricio la playa.

—Yo…quiero saber— Usagi se ruborizo— ¿Cómo es tu hijo?

La expresión de Taiki cada vez se hacía más relajada, Usagi se sintió feliz de poder hablar con él, era el hermano de su amor, tenía cada vez más ganas de sumergirse en su mundo, en su vida.

—Bueno, como te habrá dicho Seiya, es un pequeño tritón, nació sin pelo, por supuesto es por herencia de Ami, ella no tiene mucho cabello, pero te aseguro que es muy bella, nuestro hijo se parece tanto a ella, nado desde el momento en que nació, pero requiere cuidados por supuesto…

Taiki se tenso y se levanto.

—¿Qué más?— pregunto Usagi.

La respiración de Taiki se hizo más apresurada y agitada, los había presentido, a los telquines, tomo la mano de Usagi y al querer correr, escucho gritar a Kakkyu.

—¡Auxilio!

Se paró en seco, no comprendió porque ella se encontraba ahí, se sumergió en el agua, nado hasta la sirena.

—¡Sal del agua!— le ordeno, pero ella cambio su rostro asustado por una sonrisa.

—Yo no estoy en peligro.

Taiki comprendió que era una trampa, y salió a la playa, pero como aún estaba mojada su cola, se quedo en la orilla, varado.

—¿Qué pasa?— pregunto Usagi asustada.

—¡Huye!— grito Taiki.

Kakkyu quedo a unos metros de él, pero no emergió sola.

Usagi se asusto al ver a eso hermosos pero hostiles seres, de cola de serpiente, Rubeus los lideraba, todos eran varones, trato de ayudar a Taiki a salir del agua, para que se secará más rápido y huir.

—¡Vete!— manoteo Taiki.

—¡No te dejare con esas cosas!

Taiki miro a Usagi preocupado, y a los telquines con horror, no por él, sino por la hembra de su hermano, viendo a la sirena con esa sonrisa de satisfacción, entendió todo, los había traicionado por venganza a Seiya.

Usagi lleno de arena la cola de Taiki, esperando que eso ayudara a secarse más rápido, pero cuando logro hacerlo, no conto con que la cola de los telquines se secará más rápido, Kakkyu se arrastro más hacia la playa, no quería perder detalle de lo que ocurriría.

Usagi se escondió atrás de Taiki, él saco una daga.

Rubeus comenzó a carcajearse.

—Déjame adivinar, el poderoso príncipe Taiki.

—¿Príncipe?— pregunto Usagi.

—Vaya – dijo Kakkyu de pie— ni siquiera sabes con quien te has revolcado.

—Será mejor que sueltes esa arma— ordeno Rubeus— sabes que no tienes oportunidad, de todas formas nos llevaremos a la humana.

—Seguramente, pero le prometí a mi hermano que la protegería, así que…

Se lanzo en su contra, era veloz y fuerte, los telquines estaban un poco torpes es sus movimientos, Taiki les llevaba ventaja viviendo en tierra más de una semana, en cambio ellos hacía mucho que no salían del mar, pero a pesar de eso lo sometieron, su daga cayó en la arena, un telquín tenía a Usagi sujetada del brazo.

El sol por fin se había ocultado, así como toda esperanza. La luna los ilumino, triste.

Rubeus se acerco a Usagi, y tomo su rostro, inspeccionándolo.

—Eres bellísima, hace mucho que no jugueteo con una humana— Usagi se asusto — sería interesante que supieras, como penetramos los telquines, ¿te gustaría?

Ella le escupió el rostro, el furioso la abofeteo, cayó a sus pies, pero eso lo aprovecho Usagi para tomar la daga de Taiki y acercar el arma a su cuello.

—Si no liberas a Taiki, te juro que me mato, y entonces sabrás como hacerlo con un muerto.

Todos se sorprendieron, empezando por ella misma.

—_¿Pero y mi hijo?_

Su mano tembló, dio dos pasos atrás.

—_Quien sabe que cosas nos esperan, tal vez sea mejor que nos vayamos al cielo, con mis padres._

Rubeus se enojo más, pero la orden de su rey era clara, solo le interesaba la humana.

Las olas, se volvieron violentas, resonaron en las rocas.

Kakkyu estaba estupefacta, reconoció que la humana era valiente.

—Está bien, será como digas— contesto Rubeus.

—Júrame que lo liberarás.

—Lo juro, lo dejaremos aquí, vivo.

Hizo un movimiento con su mano, y sus compañeros soltaron a Taiki, quien no sabía qué hacer, estaban perdidos. Kakkyu no contaba con que no lo matarán, eso la asusto, él contaría su traición.

—_¡Yo misma lo mataré!_— pensó.

Usagi aventó la daga. Una gigantesca manta raya albina, emergió del agua, la subieron ahí.

—También llévense a la sirena.

—Pero…pero…— reclamo casi sin voz Kakkyu— ese no fue nuestro trato.

—Tenemos mala memoria— dijo con burla, Kakkyu comenzó a gritar mientras era arrastrada de regreso al mar, Rubeus se acerco a Taiki y le susurro unas palabras— es nuestro mensaje para tu padre.

Camino tranquilo hasta la orilla de la playa, antes de que sus pies tocaran la espuma del mar, ordeno:

—Denle una buena golpiza, para qué sepan que tan enserio hablamos.

Unas nubes ocultaron la luna, oscureciéndolo todo.

_._

_**Comentario**__. Perdonen el retraso, y más este final, pero bueno, no todo podía ser rosa, se pondrá feo de una vez vayan preparando el estomago, ¡no, no es cierto! Aun no decido que tan feo se pondrá XD los deje igual ¿verdad? Le pondré todo mi empeño para actualiza pronto._

_._

_._

_**Escribir es mi placer, anhelo se convierta en mi virtud.**_

**Kamisumi ShiroHoshi**


	6. Prisionera

**Aclaración**. Los personajes son de la aclamada Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es mía.

**Advertencia: **Este capítulo tiene violencia implícita, es la primera vez que lo hago, así que no se qué tan necesaria es mi advertencia u.u

* * *

**6\. Prisionera.**

**.**

**.**

Yaten nado tan rápido, como su larga y plateada cola de tritón se lo permitió, desde que había visto la cara apesadumbrada de Seiya, en su corazón se instalo el mismo miedo, un igual presentimiento de que las cosas solo se complicarían más, pero no tenía idea, de hasta qué punto eso sería una terrible realidad.

El olor a sangre, mezclada con lo salado del mar, instalo un miedo de muerte en el corazón de Yaten, muy atrás venía Motoki y la guardia que lo acompañaba, aceleraron al percibir el sabor en el agua, asustando a los peces con los que se topaban, su camino se torno rojo, la vida de uno de los suyos se escapaba lentamente.

Yaten emergió de entre la espuma, su larga coleta cayó como un latigazo sobre su espalda.

La escena no podía ser más desgarradora: el rostro de Taiki estaba siendo mojado por la escasa agua que llegaba a la playa, tiñéndola de escarlata, su cuerpo tirado sobre la arena, en un miserable intento por llegar al mar, unas aves de rapiña picoteaban su ya de por sí lastimada espalda, pero aún vivía, se aferraba a la vida, tanto como su piel a la poca humedad que había recibido del vital liquido.

**.**

**.**

Usagi no sabía dónde se encontraba, en el camino había sufrido un desmayo, una luz caía sobre su rostro, se incorporo de golpe, estaba en una especie de lecho, creado con plumas blancas, suaves como la seda, su cuerpo estaba cubierto con una manta, no parecía tela común, parecía hecha de piel, pero era muy delgada, la aventó al suelo.

Y entonces ahí la vio, sentada en la ventana de donde provenía esa luz, la sirena Kakkyu, tan hermosa que le dolía: pechos perfectos, y una diminuta falda, largo y brillante cabello color de fuego, era mucho mejor que ella.

— _¿Por qué Seiya no se fijaría en ella? ¿Yo que tengo de especial? ¿Dónde estoy? Seiya, mi amor, ayúdame…_

Sus miradas se encontraron.

—Tienes…piernas— fue lo que atino a decir entre tanta confusión.

— ¡Qué gran descubrimiento!— exclamo con fastidio— que bueno que ya despertaste, ahora ya puedo dejar de cuidarte.

— ¿Cuidarme?

—Tuviste fiebre toda la noche.

— ¿Es otro día? ¿Dónde estamos?

Kakkyu respiro el aire que comenzaba a lastimarle sus finos pulmones, necesitaba agua, y pronto, salió de la habitación, por una puerta de madera, que brillaba como si tuviera piedras preciosas incrustadas.

Usagi quiso correr hacia ella, pero la debilidad que aún tenía solo hizo que cayera de rodillas en el piso, duro de piedra gris, unos pasos se escucharon.

— ¿Pero porque no se consiguen a alguien más?— fue lo que escucho Usagi preguntar a Kakkyu.

Se dio cuenta que aún vestía solo su ropa interior, recogió la manta y se tapo con ella, como si eso pudiera protegerla, de algo que le decía su interior, sería el inicio de una larga pesadilla.

Kakkyu venía acompañada de Rubeus y del rey de los telquines, Diamante y otro telquín, Zafiro el hermano del rey, todos vestido con togas.

—Nosotros— respondió Rubeus a Kakkyu, mirando en dirección a Usagi— no soportamos a los humanos, son repugnantes, aunque un juguete muy interesante— terminó diciendo con un brillo malévolo en la mirada.

—Por el momento no necesitamos de tus servicios Kakkyu— hablo con voz penetrante Diamante— , así que Rubeus, sírvete con ella, solo mantenla apta, para que siga cuidando de mi hermosa presa.

— ¿Cómo?— fue la pregunta ahogada de Kakkyu, antes de ser arrastrada por Rubeus.

Usagi vio con terror la escena, si ella era lo que más odiaban, no se imagina que tipo de suerte le esperaba.

—Todo esto es innecesario— susurro Zafiro a su hermano.

—Ya te he dicho cual es el plan, bueno solo una parte, por eso te he traído.

—Conociendo tu retorcida mente, supongo el motivo porque ella se encuentra en mi habitación terrenal.

Hablo Zafiro sin prestarle interés a Usagi.

—Pero que descortés soy— dijo Diamante, con amabilidad como estuvieran una reunión amistosa— permíteme presentarme— soy el rey de los telquines, y este que se encuentra a mi lado es mi hermano Zafiro ¿Cómo te llamas humana?

Usagi estaba congelada, sus labios no respondían.

—Entiendo, todo ha sido tan rápido para ti, solo por eso, dejare pasar esta insolencia, solo esta vez— término diciendo en tono de advertencia.

Diamante se sentó en una silla de piedra, Zafiro siguió de pie, mirando a su hermano.

—Recién paso tu cumpleaños, ahora que te has convertido en un telquín con edad de guerrero, me pareció apropiado darte a esta humana como regalo, solo cuídala bien, pues espera una cría del príncipe Seiya, y estoy interesado en que se logre.

— ¿Bromeas?— pregunto Zafiro, viendo por fin a Usagi— Estoy seguro que mueres por tener a esta humana.

—No lo niego, es muy hermosa, pero hace poco tuve mucha diversión con humanas, de la última embarcación que hundimos, nos gusta hacer eso, solo cuando se acercan demasiado a nuestro territorio— hablo con tranquilidad, como si contara una anécdota inocente, dirigiéndose expresamente a Usagi— a los hombres los matamos lentamente, y a las mujeres, bueno ya te imaginaras…

Usagi se aferro a la manta, como un escudo protector.

—Nunca me han interesado esas perversiones.

— ¡Pues eso me molesta! Tus estúpidas ideas de soñador, ya no lo tolero, se viene una guerra, y si yo falto, quiero tener la seguridad que dejo a alguien calificado en mi lugar, y eso implica, hacer todo lo que yo hago.

— ¡Pero si te obedezco en todo!

— ¡Menos en esto!- exclamo con furia, señalando a Usagi.

Diamante se levanto, jalo a Usagi y la saco, dejando a un extrañado Zafiro.

Bajaron por unas escaleras, Usagi tembló al escuchar gritar a una mujer.

Diamante se acerco a su oído, y le susurro.

—Si no consigues que mi hermano se una a ti, esto te va a pasar.

Le indico con el dedo en los labios que guardara silencio, como una burla, más que orden, pues Usagi solo respiraba por instinto, la acerco a la puerta, como si fuera necesario para que escuchara el horror que vivía la sirena.

— ¡Suéltame, ya conseguiste lo que deseabas!

Se escucharon unos golpes, y más gritos de Kakkyu.

— ¡Ya no! ¡Ya no!

— ¡Voltéate!

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Obedece o te muerdo otra vez!

— ¡Prefiero morir!

Un golpe seco, sobre el piso de piedra.

— ¡Si te vas a morir, pero cuando yo disponga! ¡Esto te gustará!

— ¡No, eso… duele! ¡Duele!

Usagi se cubrió los oídos, no lo soportaba más. Diamante sabía lo brutal que era Rubeus con sus presas, humanas o sirenas. Diamante la jalo, caminaron unos cuantos pasos, en eso llego otro telquín.

—Majestad— hizo una reverencia, miro con interés a Usagi, pero mezclado con odio.

—Jedite.

Siguió de largo, la puerta se abrió y se cerró.

—Se me olvidaba, a Rubeus le gusta jugar acompañado ¿Entendiste?

—Si— contesto Usagi, cayendo al suelo, viendo su cuento de hadas se desvanecerse.

.

.

Taiki estaba siendo atendido por Setsuna, se encontraba amarrado a un lecho, lleno de hierbas medicinales, prácticamente amarrado, para que no flotara, no permitieron que Ami lo viera, pues la impresión podría afectarla al grado de incapacitarla de cuidar a su cría. Su madre, Reiko flotaba a su lado, casi etérea, pues la pena era inmensa, el rostro de Taiki estaba cubierto por una plasta negra, para ayudar a sanar sus heridas.

Taiki deliraba, pocas palabras, pero suficientes para saber que lo que empezó como una simple desobediencia, se había convertido en una tragedia: "Telquines... rapto… intercambio".

A Yaten se le prohibió visitar a Seiya, pues de antemano el rey Mamoru, sabía que ese par era sincero hasta la muerte, no se ocultaban nada, por más terrible que fuera, y no quería ser más duro con Seiya, pues si se enteraba, intentaría usar sus poderes marinos, y solo él, lo superaba en fuerza, no era el momento para un enfrentamiento, sabía que Diamante tramaba algo, casi podía leer el oscuro anhelo de Diamante.

-¿Cuánto tiempo podre retener a mi hijo?- se pregunto Mamoru, mientras veía desfilar enormes ballenas blancas.

.

.

**Comentario.**

¿Y esto sería un One-shot? ¿Cómo le fue a Kakkyu? ¿Qué hará Usagi? ¡Por Poseidón, que hará Seiya cuando se entere!

En fin, aun no decido nada, todo puede pasar, gracias por sus reviews, me gusta saber que opinan de lo que escribo: ¡Arigato!

.

_**Escribir es mi placer, anhelo se convierta en mi virtud.**_

_**EstrellaBlanca**_


	7. Sobreviviendo

**Aclaración**. Los personajes son de la aclamada Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es mía.

Me tarde en actualizar por x asunto, pero bueno espero no tenga muchos errores, !lo escribí en una tarde!

¡Gracias por sus reviews, siempre animándome! ¡A leer!

.

**7\. Sobreviviendo**

.

Los sollozos de Kakkyu despertaron a Serena, no creía que esa hermosa sirena, era la misma, apenas la reconoció, su piel tenía varios arañazos por todo el cuerpo, un ojo cerrado y visiblemente morado, se levanto y busco por todas partes, algo con que curarla, era como si viera esa habitación por primera vez, había una mesita al lado del lecho de plumas y una enorme cortina roja, se acerco cautelosa, cuando la abrió, encontró una gran piscina, de agua cristalina, se acordó que Seiya, cuanto le dolía pensar en él, pero recordó que el agua le hacía bien a los de su especie, ayudo a la sirena a levantarse y la quiso meter ahí, pero ella se rehusó.

—No puedo, es solo para el príncipe Zafiro.

—Pero él no está.

—Solo tendré más problemas.

Habían pasado tres días desde que se lo presentaron y el no había regresado a esa habitación, el mismo tiempo que Kakkyu había sido usada, hasta ahora la veía, supo que de seguir así, ella moriría.

— ¿Si le pido permiso al príncipe Zafiro?— se pregunto Serena.

Temerosa salió de la habitación, estaba bastante oscuro, a pesar de estar en la superficie, y los pasillos ser alumbrados por unas pequeñas antorchas de llama azul, es como si nunca hubiera caminado por ahí, algunas pinturas estaban colgadas en las paredes, todas de telquines, bajo el agua.

—Te puedes perder.

La voz de Rubeus le erizo la piel, se acerco a ella, pero antes de poder tocarla apareció Zafiro, corrió hacia él.

—Disculpe.

No sabía cómo actuar ante la realeza humana, menos ante la sobrenatural, opto por lo más obvio: se inclino.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Pregunto Zafiro mirándola fríamente, pero a pesar de eso, ella no tuvo miedo, había algo en él, que le causaba un poco de confianza, Rubeus siguió su camino, pero antes inspecciono bien el cuerpo de Usagi, que aún vestía solo su ropa interior, Zafiro lo noto.

—Yo…quiero pedirle un favor.

Zafiro se sorprendió que pidiera un favor para la sirena, después de todo gracias a su traición, ella se encontraba ahí, la condujo hacia un lugar, parecía una cueva más que un cuarto, nada elegante, pero tenía suficiente agua como para sumergir un cuerpo.

—No usamos este lugar, la puedes traer.

—Es muy generos…

— ¡Solo quiero tener menos molestias!

Y la encamino de regreso a la habitación, donde se encontraba Kakkyu, no entro, Usagi ayudo a la sirena a ponerse de pie, y la llevo a ese lugar, apenas se estaban relajando las dos, cuando apareció Esmeralda, le aventó un pequeño saco en la cara a Usagi.

—Lo manda el príncipe Zafiro, para que dejes de ser una inútil y cures a esa basura— señalo a Kakkyu.

Usagi quiso agradecerle, pero Esmeralda la dejo con la palabra en la boca.

.

.

Seiya nadaba con las manos atadas, a través de las cavernas de coral, que conectaban las diferentes áreas del castillo, a pesar de que estaba en las profundidades del mar, todo estaba iluminado, gracias a la magia de las sirenas, era como si la luz del sol entrara por los recovecos, al igual que los pequeños peces; iba custodiado por diez guerreros, con casco y lanzas, su orden era simple: llevar al joven príncipe adonde yacía su hermano convaleciente. Finalmente Taiki había dado el mensaje de Diamante, su padre el rey Endimión, necesitaba que Seiya escuchara y viera la situación, una puerta oscura se abrió a su llegada, su madre la reina, se indigno al verle atado.

— ¡Solo eso me faltaba!

El rey dio la orden de que fuera desatado.

Seiya no pudo ver a Taiki enseguida, pues estaba siendo atendido por Setsuna, por fin Ami estaba a su lado, y otras sirenas lo rodeaban.

— ¿Qué sucede?— pregunto Seiya suspicaz.

Un silencio sepulcral se instalo en la estancia.

—Perdóname.

Fue la palabra que rasgo el lugar, emitida por Taiki. Más que nadar, Seiya se deslizo, su madre y las sirenas le abrieron camino al lecho, sus dientes crujieron al ver a su hermano, delgado hasta los huesos y con un ojo parchado, que no pudo ser salvado.

—Quise evitarlo, pero se la llevaron.

Seiya palideció.

—Tranquilo— se acerco Reiko— descansa, tu hermano entenderá.

La reina ordeno a todos retirarse, menos a Ami, quien sostenía la mano de Taiki.

—Casi lo pierdo— se acerco el rey al lecho del convaleciente— los telquines lo dejaron vivo, para que nos diera un mensaje: "intercambiaran a la humana, por el tridente de Poseidón"— Seiya iba a decir algo, pero el rey, su padre, le ordeno callar con la mano – ¡sabes que no está a discusión!, ¡no lo haremos!, pero tampoco me quedare de brazos cruzados— su padre cerro ambos puños— ante la ofensa de haber herido de esta manera a tu hermano, pero tenemos que planear bien el ataque, porque ten por seguro que ya nos están esperando.

— ¡Usemos el tridente en su contra!— se exalto Seiya, nadando en círculos, se sentía impotente, devastado.

—Ellos tiene la hoz de Cronos, para contraatacar— replico su padre con suavidad, pero con la mirada ardiente.

Seiya maldijo entre dientes.

—Casi pierdo a un hijo— el rey se acerco y abrazo a Seiya— por favor, ya no quiero mantenerte encerrado, ni doblegarte, discutamos este asunto, me imagino lo que piensas, pero debemos planear bien nuestros movimientos.

Se aferro a su padre, Reiko y Ami, miraron la escena con lágrimas, que se perdían inmediatamente entre las aguas del océano.

El joven príncipe tembló de dolor, su padre tenía razón, ir al territorio enemigo sin ninguna estrategia, era pésima idea.

—_Usagi, mi amor, yo…solo espero…que ellos no te hayan maltratado, pero no te abandonare, con tridente o sin él, no te abandonare._

Prometió con toda su alma Seiya.

.

.

Usagi peinaba a la sirena con sus dedos.

—Tienes un hermoso cabello.

Ambas se encontraban sentadas en el lecho de la habitación, Zafiro entro, Kakkyu rápidamente corrió hacia una esquina, pues no venia solo, Rubeus lo acompañaba, a grandes zancadas tomo a la sirena y se la llevo, ya ni siquiera puso resistencia, sabía que era lo mejor, Usagi no tenía forma de ayudarla, ¿o sí?

—Ten.

Extendió su brazo Zafiro, en su mano llevaba un vestido largo, de color crema, con tirantes delgados, Usagi lo tomo.

—Muchas gracias.

—No quiero que enfermes, si tu cría no se logra, Diamante me retara.

Ambos se miraron en silencio.

— ¡Póntelo de una vez!

—Si claro.

Usagi obedeció, segundo después dos telquines entraron con una mesa, la colocaron en una esquina, y un tercero llevaba unas cajas, hicieron una reverencia a Zafiro y se retiraron rápidamente.

—Son algunas cosas que puedes necesitar.

Zafiro hacia eso, porque estaba un poco conmovido, aunque no lo aceptara de esa forma, ver como Usagi se preocupaba por la traidora, lo hizo comenzar a ver con otros ojos a la humana, pero ni el mismo sabía que era ese sentimiento.

Usagi recordó la amenaza de Diamante: "Si no consigues que mi hermano se una a ti..."

—_Esta puede ser mi oportunidad, perdóname Seiya, pero nuestro hijo tiene que sobrevivir._

Zafiro camino hacia la salida, pero Usagi lo detuvo por detrás, aferrándose a sus brazos, su cuerpo se adhirió a la espalda desnuda del telquín.

—No tengo con que pagarte…— dijo con voz temblorosa— el que seas amable conmigo, nada… más que yo.

Zafiro se giro sorprendido, Usagi tenía los ojos cristalizados, pero se trago sus lagrimas.

—Quédate conmigo esta noche.

.

* * *

.

**Sin comentarios.**

*Autora en fuga*


	8. Victoria

**Aclaración**. Los personajes son de la aclamada Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es mía.

Gracias por sus reviews: Ceres Ryuzaki, rogue85, mimato bombon kou, Bombom Kou, Marina Acero, CONEJA , Alice Taisho Gremory, Briita Kou.

No estoy en mi mejor momento, pero de todas formas actualice, espero sea de tu agrado ¡A leer!

.

.

* * *

**8\. Victoria.**

**.**

**.**

Sus dedos recorrían, la piel sudorosa y ligeramente tostada de su pecho desnudo, después de todo Usagi había pasado varios días bajo el sol de la selva, ella gemía mientras sus cuerpos se unían, entre espasmos de placer, pero no soporto solo tocarla con las manos, sus labios tambien querían recorrerla de pies a cabeza, y no dudo en hacerlo, con besos húmedos y sedientos, comenzó a besar su cuello, bajando en medio de su pecho, hasta llegar a su ombligo, solo un poco más...

— ¡Príncipe Seiya!— la voz de Yaten lo saco de esos maravillosos recuerdos.

Miro por última vez, esos verdes y brillantes corales, que le hicieron rememorar, su breve tiempo en la madre selva.

—Ya voy — nado hasta su amigo, tenían que revisar el armamento, faltaba muy poco para terminar los preparativos para la guerra, tendría que ocuparse, porque el pensar en Usagi lo animaba y a la vez lastimaba, era un arma de dos filos, ¡Cuánto extrañaba su piel y su tierna sonrisa!

.

.

Zafiro la miro detenidamente, la tomo del brazo, camino lentamente con ella, paso de largo el lecho lleno de plumas blancas, movió la cortina, ahí se encontraba la piscina, donde el humedecía su cuerpo de telquín cuando lo requería, el agua tenía leves destellos dorados, de las antorchas que estaban en la pared de piedra, en la habitación solo se escuchaba la respiración acelerada de la rubia y el apacible correr del agua.

Usagi tembló, cuando las manos del telquín le quitaron el vestido que apenas se había puesto y después se sumergió con ella, rápidamente relució en medio del agua cristalina la cola de serpiente, era de un verde esmeralda, Zafiro aprisiono en una de las paredes el cuerpo húmedo de ella y acerco su rostro, la distancia entre ellos era minúscula.

— ¿Quieres unirte a mí?

Ella asintió temblorosa.

Él se impulso con sus brazos hacia atrás, y la jalo por la cintura, con su enorme cola de telquín.

— ¡Tócame!

Ella movió lentamente sus manos y las coloco en la piel de serpiente.

— ¿Estás segura que aun lo deseas?

Ella comenzó a llorar, aún así asintió.

— ¡Pero yo no!

Su cola de serpiente deshizo el agarre.

— ¡Odio a los humanos, por su culpa, mi madre esta muerta! ¡Sal del agua!

Usagi se apresuro a hacerlo, con lágrimas cuantiosas, que se mezclaron con el agua salada que tenía en la piel.

.

.

El General Neflyte flotaba, estaba muy afectado, su cabellera rojiza parecía una llamarada de fuego, aún no podía asimilar como su hija, había podido ser capaz de traicionar a los suyos, miraba con atención un pergamino blanco, hecho de plantas marinas, la tinta que usaban era una mezcla especial, que no se disolvía con el agua, junto el príncipe Taiki revisaba los preparativos, ya podía nadar, pero sin esforzarse, las heridas aun no se curaban del todo.

—A pesar de lo que hizo es mi hija— explico al joven príncipe de un solo ojo, sin que este le preguntará— quiero encontrarla, espero que aún este viva.

.

.

Usagi nuevamente se encontraba junto con Kakkyu, en aquella caverna, donde la sirena se recuperaba después de ser usada por los telquines, Usagi estaba sentada en el borde de la piscina, y la sirena se encontraba sumergida. Esmeralda entro con un bulto brillante, se lo entrego a Usagi.

—Es el velo de Taiyou, lo usaras para poder respirar bajo el agua, arréglense, tenemos fiesta, queridas.

Y se alejo, sus carcajadas hicieron eco en el lugar.

Unas horas después, unos telquines las escoltaron, la sirena estaba asida del brazo de Usagi, estaba sumamente asustada, igual la rubia, quien la opacaba por completo, parecía una diosa, el velo la hacía brillar de la cabeza a los pies, parecía un manto de estrellas en su piel, Usagi detuvo sus pasos, cuando vio que el camino de piedra se termino, y las aguas oscuras le daban la bienvenida.

—Tienes que sumergirte— ordeno el telquín.

La sirena, la animo, le dio una leve sonrisa, no es que fueran amigas, pero Kakkyu por fin había reconocido que Usagi era un alma bondadosa, ambas se lanzaron a las profundidades, junto con los telquines, las colas de las criaturas aparecieron con un leve destello, llegaron a una gran sala, Usagi no podía creer que pudiera respirar ahí, en el centro se encontraba Diamante y a su lado Zafiro, a este último tenía días de no verlo, se sentía avergonzada, y llego a pensar que lo mejor era morir antes de fallarle a Seiya, y llevarse consigo a su hijo.

—_Seguramente le harían daño al nacer_— pensó.

Aún no entendía, como la comida que estaba en el centro de una enorme mesa no salía flotando, pero todo tenía una explicación: magia ancestral. Todos los telquines machos centraron su mirada en Usagi, eso le molesto a Zafiro.

—Tu lugar es al lado de mi hermano— le indico Diamante con una sonrisa— nuestra otra invitada, está bien ahí en el centro, nos gustaría escuchar su hermosa voz.

— ¿Por qué no hay peces nadando por aquí?— murmuro Usagi para sí misma, pero la escucho Zafiro, quien volteo a verla.

—Nos temen— contesto secamente.

Kakkyu comenzó a cantar, todos los telquines reunidos comenzaron a comer, a Usagi le pareció muy desagradable, todo estaba crudo, la sangre de algunos platillos flotaba y se disolvía, como si fuera humo nacido de una vela apagada.

Diamante y Zafiro, parecían estatuas, no comían y tampoco se movían, después de un rato, Rubeus nado hasta ellos, pidió la palabra, haciendo callar a Kakkyu.

—Este es nuestro banquete antes de la batalla, como sabrán los tritones han comenzado a movilizarse a nuestro territorio— miro fugazmente a Usagi—, y estamos tan seguros que ganaremos, que por eso nos tomamos esta libertad de agasajar a todos ustedes, nuestros altos mandos, nuestro objetivo es acercarnos al rey Endimión y quitarle el tridente de Neptuno, a pesar de sus poderes, sin el no son más que estúpidos pececillos.

Todos rieron, estaban muy confiados.

—Bueno si me lo permiten— continuo Rubeus— yo tengo que irme a divertir— tomo del brazo a Kakkyu, quien palideció— ¿Quién me acompaña esta vez?

Tres telquines nadaron hasta él, con la misma cara lujuriosa.

— ¡Ya déjenla en paz!

Fue el grito de Usagi, que resonó en las aguas, de aquella sala gris. Rubeus molesto, nado hasta llegar a ella.

— ¿Quieres ocupar su lugar? Por mi…— miro retadoramente a Zafiro, este cerro los puños— no hay problema.

—Espera un momento— dijo Diamante con tranquilidad, tomo de la mano a Usagi.

— ¿Qué haces?— pregunto Zafiro preocupado.

—Todos continúen la fiesta, regresamos enseguida.

Diamante nado con Usagi hasta otra caverna, ella iluminaba el lugar a su paso, parecía que estaba vestida de cientos de estrellas pequeñas. En el centro ella vio una hoz plateada, un enorme agujero en el techo daba directamente en el filo de esta, parecía que latía, que era un ser vivo.

—Ningún ojo humano ha visto la hoz de Cronos, eres privilegiada.

Diamante la tomo con ambas manos, esta ceso de vibrar.

—Sabes, tiene diversos poderes, pero antes de mencionar el que nos concierne, debo preguntar, ¿realmente te interesa la vida de esa sirena?

Usagi asintió temblorosa.

—Bien, entonces, haremos un trato, extiende tu brazo derecho, y descúbretelo.

Usagi lo hizo así, Diamante le hizo un corte pequeño en la muñeca, la sangre de Usagi floto, asustándola.

—No pienso matarte, es algo diferente, ahora debes prometer que nunca te separaras de Zafiro…

—Pero tú prométeme que ya no lastimarán a Kakkyu, es más déjenla libre.

—Si es lo más conveniente— contesto Diamante con una sonrisa— así no habrá tentaciones por aquí.

—Y si mi bebé logra nacer, entonces también promete que dejaras que vaya con su padre— dijo con la voz temblorosa.

Diamante realizo un rezo, en un idioma desconocido, y de pronto el hilo de sangre se convirtió en una especie de grillete, y fue colocado en la muñeca de Usagi.

—Ahora tu vida y la de Zafiro están ligadas para siempre, nunca podrás dejarle— Diamante pasó nadando a su lado con elegancia, y anuncio a las espaldas de ella—En este momento, soltaremos a la sirena.

Usagi comenzó a llorar, apenas se había dado cuenta de lo que acaba de realizar.

.

.

Kakkyu fue llevada hasta el territorio de los suyos, pero fue tanta su vergüenza que no quiso volver a casa, lo único que deseaba era perderse en las aguas, y nunca ser vista, pues Diamante le había contado lo que había hecho Usagi por ella, la humana dio su libertad a cambio de la de ella, era demasiado peso, se perdió en la inmensidad del océano.

.

.

Zafiro entro a su habitación, y vio a Usagi llorar inconsolable, ella se asusto cuando él se sentó a su lado, Diamante le había contado a su hermano lo ella había prometido.

—Eres diferente— comento Zafiro— pensaba que no tenías compasión por las criaturas que no fueran de tu especie, pero me he equivocado, la verdad odio a los humanos, pero en cierta forma eso no tiene fundamento, después de todo, fue mi culpa que mi madre muriera— Usagi se tallo los ojos y le prestó atención— ¿sabes porque los humanos nunca se han topado con nosotros o los tritones? Ambas especies tenemos la capacidad de convertirnos en espuma, a voluntad, es un modo de mantenernos escondidos, hace mucho tiempo, cuando era muy pequeño, nade muy cerca de un barco, casi me atrapa una red, pero fue mi madre la que termino salvándome, ella me protegió, en realidad— Zafiro lloro amargamente, Usagi ahora lo consolaba—, yo soy el único culpable de que ella muriera.

—No es tu culpa— lo animo— ni la nuestra, hay muchas personas malas en mi mundo, pero en el de ustedes también, entre los tuyos hay gente buena como tú— Zafiro se sorprendió de escucharla – y entre los tritones tambien hay malos como Kakkyu y gente noble, como Seiya.

—Y aún así, salvaste a la sirena.

Usagi comenzó a llorar, Zafiro la abrazo para consolarla, a partir de ahí ella la vería como un gran amigo, pero él, se había enamorado de ella.

.

.

Meses después, las aguas del mar estaban embravecidas, arriba se había desatado una tormenta, abajo los peces se habían dispersado, ante el paso de los telquines y tritones, muy pronto se vieron las caras, un enorme abismo separaba ambos ejércitos, mientras que los telquines parecían una marejada verde y rojiza, por las tonalidades de sus colas de serpientes, liderados por Diamante y Zafiro, tenían cascos oscuros; los tritones eran unas líneas multicolor, al frente iban Endimión y Seiya, llevaban cascos plateados, este último recorrió con la mirada la línea enemiga, por si acaso veía a su amada, sabía de la existencia del velo de Taiyou, era una posibilidad que la hubieran llevado, pero ella no estaba ahí.

Bajo el grito de guerra ambos ejércitos nadaron, parecían flechas lanzadas con arco, chocaron, generando miles de burbujas, la sangre comenzó a correr, pero la batalla más fuerte fue cuando Diamante y Endimión se encontraron, ambos llevaban sus armas de dioses, la hoz de Cronos y el tridente de Poseidón lanzaron llamaradas verdes, ambos rayos chocaron, pero no eran los únicos poderes especiales, cierto grupo de tritones y telquines, entre ellos, Seiya y Zafiro, poseían poderes de manipulación del agua, ambos formaron una especie de bolas de agua, pero no eran inocentes burbujas, eran filosas, partieron varias piedras, corales y cuanto se les interponía en el camino, mientras ellos nadaban a una velocidad impresionante, parecían ángeles y demonios luchando en el cielo, pero en vez de alas eran colas de serpientes y pescado que los impulsaban, Yaten peleaba contra Jedite, y Taiki hacia lo propio contra Rubeus, tenía una cuenta pendiente con él.

Seiya por fin venció a Zafiro, lo dejo inconsciente flotando, en ese mismo instante Rubeus estaba sometiendo a Taiki, todo ocurrió tan rápido, Endimión al ver a su hijo perder, se distrajo, un rayo le dio en el brazo que sostenía el tridente dorado, perdiéndolo al instante, Yaten se apresuro a auxiliar a Taiki, mientras que Seiya nado para socorrer a su padre, pues Diamante estaba preparando el ataque final, le lanzo una bomba de agua, desarmando al rey telquín, la marejada que habían creado por la batalla, hizo que la hoz de hundiera en el abismo.

Seiya comenzó a atacar a Diamante, este último también tenía el poder de manipular el agua, ambos nadaban para esquivar las bombas de agua del contrincante.

— ¡Tu humana tiene un sabor especial!

Grito Diamante, tratando de que perdiera la concentración.

— ¡Maldito!

Pero Seiya no la perdió, su empeño en ganar fue mayor, y por fin logro lastimar de un golpe certero a Diamante, este cayó sobre la arena del océano, generando espuma a su alrededor, de pronto Zafiro llego por detrás, tenía con él la hoz de Cronos.

— ¡Mátalo!— ordeno Diamante.

Pero Zafiro tenía honor, así que no lo hizo, recordó que Usagi amaba a Seiya, no quería causarle una gran pena, incluso hizo lo impensable ante los ojos de Diamante, le entrego la hoz a Seiya.

—Me has ganado en combate— le dijo— y a nuestro rey, tienes la victoria.

.

.

Seiya nado hasta el palacio de los telquines, buscando a su amada, pronto llego a las habitaciones fuera del agua, los gritos desgarradores de Usagi lograron ayudarle a localizarla y cuando cesaron, corrió a travez de los corredores de piedra, fue el llanto de una nueva vida que lo guio hasta ella, finalmente había dado a luz, dentro de una piscina, Esmeralda la ayudaba, ambos sonrieron al reencontrarse.

Los telquines habían sido sometidos, Taiki y Motoki se quedaron en su territorio, en lo que se llevaba a cabo la sentencia, el rey Endimión fue llevado con urgencia a su palacio, pues perdía mucha sangre a causa del brazo perdido.

A pesar de todo, Seiya nadaba feliz, con su pequeña hija sirena en brazos, Usagi aún no le decía nada, ella llevaba puesto el velo de Taiyou y estaba junto a él, pero cuando llegaron al límite del territorio telquín, Usagi no pudo dejarlo, una barrera invisible la aprisiono.

— ¿Qué sucede?

Yaten vio el rostro desencajado de Seiya, y al ver con detenimiento a Usagi, pudo notar el grillete rojo.

—Eso es…— comento preocupado— un lazo realizado por la hoz de Cronos.

Usagi rompió en llanto.

— ¿Por qué?— pregunto decepcionado Seiya.

—Lo… lamento— dijo entre sollozos, y le confesó el trato con Diamante.

—Seiya— dijo Yaten— tienes que ir al palacio, hay reunión del consejo y tienes que predecirlo, si ella no puede seguirnos, tienes que dejarla aquí.

—Llévate a nuestra hija— murmuro Usagi— este no es su hogar, estará mejor con los suyos.

Seiya estaba conmocionado, Usagi, su amada, ahora estaba unida al príncipe Zafiro.

Usagi se despidió con un beso de su pequeña hija, a la que habían llamado Chibi—chibi, los vio alejarse, mientras se adentraban en un banco de peces plateados, le dolió que él no le dijera ninguna palabra, ninguna caricia de despedida, Yaten se quedo a su lado, para que Seiya pudiera partir tranquilo, aunque esto último era algo imaginario, pues el príncipe tritón, había partido con el corazón destrozado.

.

.

**Comentario.**

El siguiente capítulo es el último, veremos cómo se resuelve este asunto, ¡gracias por leer!


	9. Océano de emociones

**.**

**Aclaración**. Los personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, la historia es todita mía.

Gracias por sus comentarios: Briita Kou, mimato bombon kou, CONEJA, Tatily.

Este capítulo contiene Lime, por eso me tarde en terminarlo, y tratándose del final, pues el esfuerzo fue mayor, fue como dejar ir a un hijo lejos y snif….ya pues a leer.

.

**9\. Océano de emociones.**

.

.

Después de varias semanas, por fin la paz volvía a los mares, muchos sucesos importantes habían pasado en ese lapso, el rey Endimión había abdicado a favor de su hijo Taiki, mientras que los telquines habían coronado a Zafiro como su nuevo rey, solo él fue perdonado, a petición del príncipe Seiya, pues Diamante junto con el general Rubeus, y todo su consejo habían sido ejecutados, por sus crímenes en contra del reino de los tritones; hubo dos poderosas razones del porque Zafiro había sido perdonado: la primera por mostrarse justo durante la batalla, la segunda y la principal para el príncipe Tritón, su vida estaba ligada a Usagi, sí el moría ella también.

Finalmente Kakkyu había sido descubierta, había estado nadando muy cerca de su hogar, Seiya al ver su estado tan deplorable se lleno de compasión y la perdono, por su traición y ser la responsable de la atadura de Usagi con el ahora rey telquín, ella había cambiado mucho, y ahora era la más humilde de las sirenas.

Libre de responsabilidades, por fin Seiya había ido a ver a Usagi, escoltado por varios tritones entre ellos Motoki; Yaten pudo regresar al lado de Mina, y de su pequeño hijo tritón, que recientemente había nacido.

Zafiro lo recibió en la entrada, parado, espero paciente hasta que la humedad abandonara las escamas de Seiya, un tenue brillo y ya estaba parado junto a él.

–¿Cómo esta ella?– pregunto Seiya mientras unas gotas de mar, acariciaban su pecho desnudo.

– Triste– contesto Zafiro– no ha comido mucho, piensa que la has abandonado.

–Jamás.

–Lo imaginaba– Zafiro crispo los puños, no le gustaba lo que estaba por decir porque significaba separarse de Usagi–, hay una solución para la atadura que tengo con ella, supongo que el rey Taiki ya te informo algo.

–Si– Seiya hizo una pausa forzada–, me sorprende tu interés.

–Es una humana muy especial, me he encariñado con ella.

Entendió que Zafiro sentía más que eso, como si supiera lo que estaba pensando, el telquín prosiguió.

–Ella me estima, pero en su corazón solo gobiernas tú.

Dijo esto último, en un tono derrotado.

–Te guiare...

Zafiro comenzó a andar, Seiya a su lado, la luz de las antorchas, iluminaba los músculos de ambos, sombras iban y venían, acariciando la perfecta fisonomía de los dos, nadie más los acompaño.

–Aquí es.

Zafiro iba a tocar para anunciarlos, pero su mano se detuvo antes de hacerlo.

–Yo le iba a decir la solución, pero supongo que es mejor que tú lo hagas, y creo que está de sobra decirte él porque yo no aplico.

Seiya asintió levemente, y Zafiro finalmente toco, la voz de Usagi los invito a pasar, pero solo entró Seiya.

.

.

La encontró mirando por la ventana, la luz del sol la iluminaba, haciéndola la cosa más brillante del lugar, su mirada era triste, la vio un poco más delgada, sin voltear siquiera comento.

–Zafiro he comido suficiente por hoy, no es necesario…

Un suspiro de ella misma la hizo callar, al notar que a quien estaba hablando era a Seiya, quiso correr, llorar, reír, tantas cosas, pero solo pudo quedarse de piedra.

Seiya fue el que a grandes zancadas, elimino el espacio entre ellos, así abrazados ella comenzó a llorar.

–Yo pensé…

Pero nuevamente fue callada, pero esta vez por los labios de Seiya, las mejores palabras entre enamorados eran así, ella vestía muy sencillo, su espalda estaba desnuda, cuando Seiya bajo ambos tirantes y el vestido azul cayo a sus pies, un suspiro se escucho en la habitación, el tritón por fin tenía entre sus brazos a su hembra, Usagi era su océano, quien le daba vida, como si Usagi deseara compartir su desnudes, beso el pecho de Seiya, hasta quedar prácticamente de rodillas, y le quito la prenda de algas, el deseo de Seiya estaba en su máxima intensidad, Usagi lo beso, provocando que Seiya estallara de pasión, el pudo tomarla ahí mismo en el piso, pero tenía algo más en mente, le sonrió seductoramente, beso tiernamente a Usagi y la alzo en sus brazos, para llevarla al lecho de la habitación, se tiro junto con ella, haciendo que las plumas blancas que había ahí, saltaran y flotarán mágicamente, varias quedaron adheridas al cabello de ambos, azabache y dorado en perfecta sintonía, se quedaron acostados de lado, observándose en silencio.

Seiya quito una pluma que se había posado en la cara de Usagi, la llevo hasta sus labios y la rozo sensualmente, ese sencillo gesto, provoco que Usagi se sonrojara intensamente, a pesar del contacto breve y apasionado de hace unos instantes.

Lo que Seiya deseaba, era reconocer esa piel, lentamente, en un intento por transmitir toda la confianza que necesitaría Usagi, para decidir su destino.

Tomo el rostro de su hembra, deposito un beso en su frente, cálido y húmedo, uno más en cada mejilla, Usagi estaba resuelta, a permitirle hacer con ella, lo que el joven tritón deseara, la respiración de ambos era lo único que se escuchaba en aquella habitación de piedra gris, iluminada tenuemente por antorchas.

Cuando Seiya beso su barbilla, y con la lengua comenzó a recorrer su cuello, ya no pudo quedarse callada, leves gemidos se escaparon de su boca, el placer aumento cuando Seiya exploro cada parte de su pecho, pero no solo fue la lengua, la mordió suavemente en uno de sus pezones, mientras una mano comenzaba a deslizarse hacia el sur de su cuerpo, le dio unas pequeñas caricias en su ombligo, después prosiguió su camino hacia las piernas temblorosas de Usagi, apenas comenzaban y ella sentía que ya había tenido un orgasmo por el jugueteo del tritón, grito levemente cuando los dedos de Seiya la penetraron.

–No te contengas– dijo Seiya con voz ronca cerca de su oído.

Ella comenzó a moverse, en un vaivén, que provoco que Seiya tambien gimiera, al sentir la humedad en su mano, lamio y succiono ambos pechos, Usagi nuevamente estallo de placer, y haciéndole caso a su tritón, gimió con más intensidad, su voz resonó en las paredes de piedra, Usagi que había tenido ocupadas sus manos entre las sabanas, las soltó, y se asió a la esculpida espalda de Seiya, sintió unas bolitas en la columna de Seiya.

–¿Qué es?– susurro.

–Nada– fue la respuesta.

Lo cierto era que Taiki, había hecho un conjuro sobre el cuerpo de Seiya, para salir vivo si osaba poseer a Usagi, pues el lazo que la unía a Zafiro no era solamente algo que le impedía ingresar al territorio de las sirenas, era más profundo, ella no debía ser tocada por nadie más que Zafiro, y no sabía que esas esferas hundidas en la piel de Seiya, eran protecciones, pero a pesar de eso, el sentiría dolor al tenerla, pero eso al joven príncipe, no le importaba.

Cuando se acomodo encima de ella, y se convirtieron en uno solo, unas lagrimas dolorosas salieron, pero el placer y la felicidad de por fin estar con Usagi, eran igual de grandes, ella pensó que era felicidad lo que él sentía, pues Seiya fingió muy bien, a pesar de sentir que su cuerpo era atravesado por miles de espinas, siguió penetrándola con placer, las piernas de Usagi se enredaron en su cadera, profundizando más su contacto, y a pesar del dolor, Seiya llego al clímax, acompañado de su hembra, Seiya se dejo caer a su costado, exhausto no por la intimidad, sino por el esfuerzo de sobrellevar el dolor, sin pensarlo Usagi se monto sobre él, quien con solo su contacto, nuevamente estuvo dispuesto para más, los gemidos y movimientos de Usagi eran lo único que inundaban su corazón, pero justo en ese momento la protección de Seiya llego a su límite y todas las esferas estallaron, manchando de rojo las plumas blancas, hizo una mueca de dolor, pero soporto todo sin decir ni una queja.

–¡Que pasa!

.

La pérdida de sangre fue tan rápida que Seiya se desmayo, Usagi comenzó a gritar, al ver como la sangre teñía de rojo el lecho, ni siquiera le importo que Zafiro viera su desnudes al entrar, ella pensaba que el tritón estaba muerto, pues pronto adquirió un color verdoso.

–Me imagine esto– murmuro Zafiro, quien cubrió la desnudes de Seiya– vístete, para que lo ayudes.

Usagi torpemente se vistió, cayó en el proceso, se levanto rápidamente al ver que Esmeralda junto con otro telquín, giraron el cuerpo de Seiya, chillo al ver la espalda de su amado tan lastimada, cada esfera había reventado, dejando un hueco negro en su piel.

–¿Por qué? – fue su pregunta al aire.

–Debemos avisarle a su escolta– sugirió Esmeralda.

–Ya se ha hecho– contesto Zafiro.

Usagi lloraba sin parar. Esmeralda limpio la sangre de Seiya, y unto algo verdoso y transparente en uno de los orificios.

–¡Ayúdame!– le exigió– ¿o quieres que muera?

Usagi se limpio las lágrimas y la nariz con el antebrazo, dejo a un lado toda su tristeza y horror, y tomo un poco de la medicina, al tocar las heridas de Seiya se sintió la más miserable criatura sobre las aguas.

Una vez terminada la curación, la sugerencia de Esmeralda fue que llevarán al joven príncipe al territorio de las sirenas, pues a pesar de que a simple el océano era uno solo, una magia ancestral e invisible les brindaba protección y fuerza, en sus propias aguas se terminaría de curar más rápido.

El cuerpo de Seiya floto durante todo el recorrido, hasta llegar a la entrada del mar, Usagi le deposito un beso en la frente y susurro para sí un "lo siento", con la misma magia fue llevado por las aguas, en medio de su escolta de tritones.

.

.

Zafiro quiso consolar a Usagi, pero ella deseo estar sola, se queda hecha un ovillo en uno de los pasillos, no quiso entrar a la habitación donde hace poco había sentido vibrar cada fibra de su ser.

–Eres tan patética.

Usagi abrió los ojos, los pies descalzos y escamosos de Esmeralda estaban enfrente.

–¿Sabes porque le sucedió eso al tritón?

Usagi negó, acompañada de cuantiosas lagrimas.

–Si eres tonta, ¿acaso olvidaste que estas atada a su majestad, el rey Zafiro?– Usagi abrió los ojos horrorizada, era su culpa– supongo que no pudo decirte la solución a ese problema, o tal vez si, y estas acobardada.

Usagi se levanto y le hizo frente a Esmeralda.

–Quiero saberlo, por favor, ¿Cómo puedo romper el vínculo? ¡Hare lo que sea!

–Necesitaremos el velo de Taiyou, tendrás que seguirme a las profundidades de un abismo, podrías perder la vida.

Esmeralda le dio la espalda, ignorándola.

–¿Acaso no escuchaste? ¡Hare lo que sea!

–Sígueme.

.

.

En poco tiempo se sumergieron en el océano, la piel de Usagi nuevamente parecía tapizada de estrellas, seguía a Esmeralda, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo, lo único que veía Usagi era la cola de serpiente y su melena verde brillante, ondeando mientras nadaban.

Pronto llegaron a la entrada de un abismo, Esmeralda ni le pregunto si deseaba continuar, entraron en la oscuridad, Usagi sintió que poco a poco las fuerzas se le terminaban, ella no era una sirena, trato de continuar pero el cansancio finalmente la venció, cuando se despertó, escucho a tres mujeres hablar, aun estaba sumergida, Esmeralda era iluminada por una enorme luz azul, Usagi se acerco, creía que había soñado las otras dos voces pues solo veía a Esmeralda, pero cuando se acerco más, noto que esa luz provenía de un espejo gigantesco, y ahí adentro estaba una hermosa sirena, al lado de ella se encontraba otra mujer, o eso fue lo que le pareció, tenía el cabello rubio y corto, pero lo que más llamo su atención, fueron dos grandes y transparentes alas, que nacían de su espalda.

–Un hada– murmuro Usagi.

–¡Siempre me confunden con ellas!– protesto Haruka.

–Lo siento.

–¿Entonces que eres?– pregunto avergonzada Usagi.

–Un ventolín– declaro orgullosa mientras revoloteaba alrededor de Michiru– soy un espíritu del viento, llevo las palabras de los enamorados conmigo.

Michiru carraspeo, la verdad es que esa criatura ya era demasiado común a los ojos de Usagi, por eso ni pregunto por ella, aunque lo que más le extrañaba era como Haruka podía volar, y cohabitar junto con Michiru que era una criatura de agua.

–¿No lo has notado?– pregunto Michiru señalando las piernas de Usagi– es una humana, tiene más de un siglo que no veo a un humano.

–Por supuesto que ya lo había notado.

Esmeralda se acerco a Usagi y le susurro al oído– Te espero del otro lado.

Iba a preguntar qué sucedería, pero estaba de más pedir explicaciones, deseaba estar con Seiya, no le importaba el precio.

Esmeralda se fue nadando, y su larga cola de serpiente, se perdió en la negrura de las aguas.

–¿Con que criatura deseas a unirte?– pregunto suavemente Michiru.

–¿Qué?– se extraño Usagi por la cuestión.

–¡Hay un montón de criaturas mágicas en el mundo!– exclamo Haruka alzando sus brazos– que sean invisibles a los humanos no es nuestra culpa.

Usagi era una soñadora, a decir verdad ella siempre había percibido ese mundo fantástico, pero todas esas sensaciones solo las conocían sus amigos, una pequeña melancolía le vino de repente.

–¿Y bien?– cuestiono Haruka molesta.

–Tranquila– dijo Michiru mientras se giraba y con su cola rozaba sus alas, haciendo que Haruka se ruborizara levemente– no trates así a las visitas, entonces, dime pequeña, ¿a quién deseas unirte?

–A un tritón– declaro con valentía– ¿Qué me pedirán a cambio? ¿Mí voz?– pregunto temerosa.

Ambas criaturas la miraron extrañadas.

–¿Para qué necesitaríamos tu voz?– pregunto Haruka con los brazos en jarras, mientras sus alas transparentes no paraban de aletear.

–Solo ayudamos a las criaturas como nosotras, sin interes alguno –dijo Michiru mientras abrazaba a Haruka– , supongo que te has dado cuenta que yo pertenezco al agua, mientras que mi preciosa rubia es una criatura del viento, no podíamos estar juntas, hace mucho tiempo accedimos a permanecer en este espejo con tal de no separarnos, al pasar los años adquirimos magia, y la hemos usado para unir a distintas criaturas, lo hacemos guiadas por el amor que nos profesamos.

–Lo único que necesitas hacer– continuo Haruka completamente ruborizada por el contacto de Michiru– es atravesar el espejo, si tu amor es verdadero, tu deseo se hará realidad, pero ciertamente experimentaras algo muy cercano a la muerte, pero supongo por el brillo en tu mirada que eso no te importa, pero antes de entrar, deberás dejar el velo de Taiyou, y lo más importante, dejar tu mundo atrás.

No tenía que pensarlo, Usagi se quito el velo, la presión que sintió sobre su cuerpo fue aplastante, comenzó a nadar al espejo, sentía que no lo lograría.

.

.

Seiya por fin abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fueron los oscuros y humedecidos ojos de su madre.

–Por fin despertó– dijo Rei aliviada, en sus brazos tenía a la pequeña Chibi_chibi– tantos días sin despertar.

–Será mejor dejarlos solos– comento Taiki con una sonrisa.

Seiya no entendió a quien se refería, sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente, al ver a Usagi con su cabello suelto, y su diminuta cintura terminar en una cola de sirena, con todos los colores del arcoíris, beso sus labios, sus lagrimas insolubles de sirena se adhirieron a su mejilla, eran de alegría, el lazo son Zafiro se había eliminado, pues se había creado entre un telquín y una humana.

–No quería que renunciaras a tu mundo– dijo Seiya– no era lo que deseaba.

–Pero si lo que yo quería– contesto Usagi con el rostro iluminado.

Seiya tomo su rostro y la beso con intensidad, mientras el cuerpo de sirena flotaba sobre el suyo.

.

.

Semanas después ambos nadaban alegremente, en medio de arrecifes de colores, sorprendentemente Usagi nadaba más rápido que el joven tritón, en su mano derecha Usagi llevaba una botella de cristal, finalmente Seiya le dio alcance, la rodeo con su propia cola, simulando entre las dos el símbolo del infinito, y sus labios se unieron, dejando escapar diminutas burbujas de sus bocas.

.

.

.

–¿Qué sucede?– pregunto Kelvin a Naru.

La chica corría en la arena, desde que su amiga Usagi se había perdido en el mar, iban más o menos seguido a esa playa, de un puerto cercano había partido con sus padres.

–¡Vi algo brillar!– exclamo Naru.

Kelvin se acomodo los lentes, pues el sudor le provocaba que se resbalaran, vio a Naru agacharse y tomar algo que había arrojado la marea.

–¿Qué es?–pregunto Kelvin.

Naru saco una hoja, de un material que no conocía, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al leer lo que estaba escrito, esa caligrafía la conocía de sobra, le paso el papel a Kelvin, el sonrió y abrazo a Naru, estaban contentos su amiga estaba bien, en algún lugar, tal y como decían esas escasas palabras:

_Soy dichosa, encontré mi hogar, _

_Tal vez algún día si escuchan un hermoso cantar _

_Este cerca y volvamos a encontrarnos._

.

**Fin**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Mil gracias por leer, me costó mucho trabajo finalizarlo, la verdad pensaba puras tragedias, esto fue lo más optimista que logre. Espero que lo hayas disfrutado ¿Epilogo? No sé, ¿Qué opinas?**

.

_**Escribir es mi placer, anhelo se convierta en mi virtud.**_

**Kamisumi ShiroHoshi**


End file.
